Original Frenzy
by finnickodairology
Summary: Elena Gilbert. That's my name. I'm the girl who's lost so many people I've lost count. I'm the girl who came between the Salvatore brothers. I'm the girl that they kept on a leash. I'm the human doppelgänger of the famous Katerina Petrova, or now known as Katherine Pierce. My life is a never ending funeral, well until I met the Original brothers.
1. Meeting the Brothers

Elena POV

New Orleans was nothing like I imagined. The roads were clean and the people were friendly and very upbeat, making me smile whilst I strode along the street of New Orleans. The night soon came and the streets of the French Quarter were soon filled with music and people dancing. I giggle, and soon danced with some people that were following a tune from the nearby street artists playing a cheery tune. I switch partners and suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grip my waist, causing my breath to hitch.

"Elena Gilbert."

"Klaus." I breathe out, watching him smirk deviously, still dancing to the tune with me.

"Hello sweetheart." He purrs, winking at me. "What brings you to my empire?" _Oh right. He practically owns New Orleans._

"I needed a break from my watchdogs." I say, swinging my hips to the tune and continue dancing, trying to ignore him and his scary aura.

"Ah I was starting to wonder where your Salvatore brothers might be lurking around." He chuckles, making me roll my eyes. "Quite stupid of you to come here though Sweetheart. Don't you remember? I need your blood for hybrids."

"I know." I say nonchalantly, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at me. "I'm prepared to supply my blood, but on my terms." I say, giving him a stern look which causes him to laugh.

"Elijah did mention you and your negotiating skills. You certainly are a Petrova, aren't you love?"

"Well then you should know how persuasive I can be." I say, raising my eyebrow at him. He dips me and pulls me back up, his mouth right beside my ear.

"Elijah's mentioned something like that." He whispers, his hot breath causing me to shudder. I pull back and place my hand back on his shoulders, as his get back on my waist.

"And where is Elijah now?" I inquire, making his smug smirk return.

"Why? Interested? Elijah's always been fond of you. Dare I say his feelings are reciprocated?"

"Elijah and I respect each other. And it's no secret that I care for him. He did try to save my life when _you_ sacrificed me." I grit through my teeth.

"Sorry about that love, let bygones be bygones?" He says, smiling almost apologetically. I laugh, shaking my head in disbelief. _Let bygones be bygones? He killed me! And not to mention he made Stefan become the Ripper again!_

"Let's see after we come to an agreement."

"Fine. Now where are you staying?" He asks, pulling me from the crowd. I shrug and receive a curious look from Klaus. "You can stay at the compound. Elijah, Kol, Rebekkah and myself will be staying there as well. It should be more safe for you since people here hate Katerina." He says, leading the way. I stop in the middle of my tracks and he turns back to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Um don't you remember? Rebekkah hates me! She'll kill me the moment I step inside the house."

"Then let's just pray Elijah will be there to save your life again." He mutters darkly, making me glare at him.

—

"Home sweet home." Klaus says as he opens the door.

"Miss Gilbert, what a surprise!" I hear a brown haired boy that looks around my age exclaims. I would call him handsome, but I've met him and his cruelty overrides his looks any day.

"Kol." I say, nodding curtly at him.

"Did I hear someone say Gil- YOU!" Rebekkah screams, pining me to the wall roughly with her vampire strength.

"Rebekkah!" I hear Klaus shout, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her off of me. "Sorry love, seems like my sister forgot her manners."

"Manners? I don't need to show her any since she daggered me! You killed me, literally, and you'll find that I don't accept that quite nicely." She hisses, pushing Klaus away and grabbing my neck tightly, causing me to choke.

"Enough!" I hear a deep, authoritative voice say. I feel Rebekkah's grip on my throat gone and I slump down the wall only to be caught by someone. "Lovely Elena, are you alright?" The voice softly says, making me smile and my eyes open slowly.

"Elijah." I manage to croak out, causing his deep brown eyes to soften at my face. He carries me towards the couch in the middle of the room and places me softly, telling Klaus to grab a glass of water, which he does reluctantly. I drink the water and thank him gratefully, and look towards Elijah.

"Why have you come here lovely Elena? My sister wishes to end your life, and Niklaus wishes to drain you of your blood. It seems rather dangerous of you to come to the place where 2 people want you to suffer." He says, frowning slightly.

"I came here because I'm tired of the Damon and Stefan. They act as if I'm their pet, telling me what to do, how to do it and when to do it." I say, sighing.

"Well aren't you?" Kol sniggers, making me glare at him.

"No. And I am sick of causing so many people to die or get hurt, which is why I came here."

"You wish to end their suffering by offering yourself up so that you suffer? Quite foolish, if you ask me darling." Kol says, making me roll my eyes.

"Well I didn't ask you, now did I?" I retort back at him, causing Klaus to smirk.

"You said you wanted to come to an agreement. What do you propose?" Klaus pipes up, making me sit up.

"I'll give you 2 bags full of my blood each month for your hybrids, and stay here with you so you'll know I'm protected. But only if you promise not to hurt anyone that I love." I say, turning to see Klaus smirk happily. "And I will not be your pet." I add, glaring at Kol. "You will treat me as an equal. Meaning no compulsion, no orders, no nothing. I won't call anyone unless you or any of your siblings let me, and I won't try to escape. I'll follow your rules that ensure my safety but that's it." I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Seems reasonable." Klaus says.

"Lovely Elena, have you thought this through?" Elijah says, making my gaze soften and I look towards him.

"Yes. I don't want to cause any more misery, and besides, New Orleans seems nice." I say, causing him to nod.

"Fine, I accept your terms." Klaus finally says, causing me to nod.

"Give me your word."

"I give you my word."

"And I will vouch in the name of my brother." Elijah says, causing me to smile.

"It's settled then. You'll live with us." Klaus says.

"What!" Rebekkah finally joins in. "I am not having this wench live with us!"

"You say that like you have a choice." Klaus sneers, causing Rebekkah to huff in annoyance and go out of the room.

"Since you're staying here, take your pick for your roommates. My door is wide open for you." Kol purrs seductively, making me grin mischievously. I decide to go along with it. I turn towards Kol and graze my finger up and down his arm and pout.

"Are you sure?" I say while I pout, causing him to nod eagerly. "I don't think there's any room for me seeing that you sleep with that mirror of yours." I say, laughing as I lean back in my seat and take my hand off of his arm. Klaus laughs loudly and Elijah chuckles, seeing Kol who's annoyed at my performance. But that quickly changes as he leans forward so that his breathe is on my neck.

"You say that now, but you'll jump into my bed sooner or later." He says, making me shudder. He smirks, and goes back to his arm chair. "I like her brother, she's feisty." He chuckles, making me roll my eyes. _This ought to be fun._


	2. Elijah

Elena POV

I open my eyes to see that I was lying in bed in an unfamiliar room. I turn to my side and find Kol asleep next to me.

"Finally awake darling?" He hums, cuddling closer to me.

"Kol!" I shout, sitting up.

"Mm, not too loud. It's still early."

"What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your room!" I say, causing him to rub his eyes sleepily and sit up.

"But I was lonely." He pouts, causing me to roll my eyes. He stretches his arms and the blanket falls off of us, revealing his unclad, muscular chest to me. _Damn._ I think to myself. Seeing that I was checking him out, he smirks and lets his eyes travel along my body too. I suddenly become self-conscious and hold the blanket close to my body. "Don't hide yourself. You have a great body, Miss Gilbert." He says teasingly, getting up and pulling the blanket with him. Feeling the cold air hit my body, I shudder and glare at him.

"Kol!" I shout, throwing my pillow at him.

"Elena!" He mocks me. I get up and walk pass him, ignoring him. _Is it weird that I'm oddly okay with everyone here? It's like I don't even take into consideration that they're the bad guys. They have caused so many people misery. Except Elijah that is. Oh well. Let bygones be bygones, as Klaus says._ I walk into the kitchen and find Klaus standing in front of the kitchen island with his unclad back to me. _What is with these brothers and walking around shirtless?_ I couldn't help but notice that his back looked as good as his front. _Yes, I admit. Klaus is freakishly handsome. Despite being a murderous hybrid jerk._ He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans that looked designer, the ones that Damon usually wore. With every move he made, I could see his perfect muscles. I was too distracted with his muscles that I didn't notice him looking right back at me smugly. He looked like he was undressing me with his eyes, and I look down noticing my underdressed state. I was only in a tank-top and some shorts. _Oh well._ I shrug and hop onto one of the stools close to Klaus, Kol coming in a few minutes later already dressed. "There you are! You left so suddenly, you didn't tell me where you were going!" Kol says flirtatiously.

"Now why would I tell you were I was headed if my mission was to get as far away from you as possible?" I retort, making Klaus snort.

"Oh, you keep giving me the cold shoulder but I know you want me."

"Yeah, that's definitely it." I mutter sarcastically, and turn back to Klaus. He raises an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for me to speak up. "Do you have food? I'm still a human. No food means no doppelgänger. Meaning no blood." I say, causing him to roll his eyes and point to the plate of food at the side of the table. "Thanks." I say, eating the food. I moan, tasting the delicious food. "Ugh, this is so good. Give my compliments to the chef." I say, digging in happily.

"Your welcome." Klaus says, making my eyes widen.

"You cook?"

"I lived 1000 years love. One does learn a few tricks." He says, chuckling at my disbelief. "Oh, I'll need your donation today." He says, causing me to nod.

"Alright."

"Good morning Niklaus, Kol… Elena." Elijah says, coming into the kitchen with his usual sharp suit.

"Morning!" I chirp happily, still enjoying my food.

"I see my brother's cooking is pleasant?" He asks, chuckling at my happy demeanour.

"Yep!" I ask, putting the my plate in the sink and washing them. When I finished, I wiped my hands and put the plates back at their place. I tell Klaus to give me a few minutes and rush upstairs to shower and get dressed. I opted in a flowy red sundress and some red high-heels, and applied a bit of make up just to look more decent. I brushed my hair and fixed my dress before going downstairs to meet Klaus. Seeing me, Klaus nods and leads me to a set of doors, his hand set on my waist. He opens the door and I see a chair with tubes and a needle, and I sigh and sit down.

"This might hurt." He says, injecting the needle.

"That's never stopped you before." I mutter, seeing the dark red liquid flow through the tubes into the blood bag.

"I'm … sorry." Klaus says, after a few moments of silent. I furrow my eyebrows and look at him.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I apologise. I know I've caused you, your family and friends harm. And I apologise. I know you sacrificed a lot in order to cut the connection between me and my siblings to prevent our, or rather, my brother's death." He says gruffly, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I accept your apology." I say quietly, causing his head to snap up in disbelief. "It's okay you know, to have feelings. To show that you do have feelings, love and remorse. I've seen it when you're with Caroline." I say, causing him to laugh.

"Caroline? She was just a little crush. Nothing more. And I believe I'm only capable of showing my feelings to you." He says, making me raise an eyebrow. He looks up at me and shrugs, causing me to smile.

"Hey, at least that's a start." I say, making him chuckle. He gets up and gets the blood bags and takes the needle from my body, offering me a bit of blood which I reluctantly accept.

"Can't have you woozy and dysfunctional, now can we?" I grin and shake my head in amusement. _Who knew Klaus could be funny?_ We both laugh and get to the parlour where I see Elijah and Kol talking in hushed voices. Sensing our presence, they both stop and look towards us, a questioning look apparent in their eyes.

"Lovely Elena, would you like to go sightseeing?" Elijah says, standing up and offering me a hand. I grin and happily take his hand, nodding in excitement. I say bye to the two brothers and walk with Elijah to go see the rest of New Orleans.

"New Orleans is so beautiful! It's really breath-taking." I sigh, giggling as I inhale the fresh air. It was nice to just let loose and live a little after all the drama in my life.

"Nothing compare to your beauty, I assure you." Elijah says, kissing my hand as we walk through the streets. "Lovely Elena, I cannot begin to explain my regret over my actions that I took against you to ensure the safety of my siblings and I."

"I understand Elijah. I really do. You did what you had to do for your family. Just like the time you couldn't kill Klaus. It's understandable. God knows what I would do for Jeremy. You have nothing to be sorry about. But, thank you for apologising." I say, smiling gently at him, causing his gaze to soften. "Now, enough with the seriousness!" I pull him towards the market and squeal in glee, looking at the shops and all the different trinkets. I got an old polaroid camera and started snapping pictures, mostly of Elijah and me but sometimes I sneaked up on him and took a few of just him. One old lady came up to me to give me a rose, complimenting my outfit.

"You are a beautiful couple." She says, clasping her hands in joy. I blush and look up to Elijah who intertwined our fingers and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." He says, smiling politely at the old lady and led us through the other shops and back onto the deserted streets. Night soon comes and we both head back into the mansion, me gigging and elijah chuckling softly.

"And what are you two laughing at?" Kol says, frowning as he sees our hands. I sigh and squeeze Elijah's hands, causing him to release my hand from his.

"Elena was showing me some of her very artistic photographs." He says, chuckling lightly as he passed on the picture of me poking out my tongue to Kol. Kol snorted and gave it back to me.

"Artistic indeed, Miss Gilbert." He says. I roll my eyes and turn back to Elijah and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for today. I needed it." I say, looking at him through my thick eyelashes. He nods and smiles.

"My pleasure. Now if you will excuse me, I will return to my quarters." He says to me, and turns to Kol. "Behave yourself. If you hurt her-"

"You'll dagger me. I know, I know. Klaus gave me the same speech. Honestly, I'm offended! I wouldn't hurt my playmate!" He says, winking at me as I scoff. Elijah shakes his head and mutters something under his breath before leaving us alone. "So? What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I'm tired from all that walking." I say, causing him to sigh.

"But darling, the night is still young! I don't know what the Salvatore brothers saw in you. You're a bore!" He sighs, sitting down on the couch.

"If I'm such a bore, why are you bothering me so much?" I say exasperatedly.

"Easy. You're hot!" He says, waggling his eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"Thanks. But I'm going to sleep. Good night!" I say, going up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Good night Miss Gilbert!"

"And stay away from my room!" I shout back.

"Not a chance!" I hear him respond, causing me to chuckle. I turn the knob to my door, silently praying that I didn't get the wrong room, _especially Rebekkah's room._ I open the door and my jaw dropped. Before me stood 'sex on legs'. Six foot three, if not taller. He had a muscular built and, _Jesus Christ_ , his arms. His soft brown hair was still styled and his beautiful brown eyes shone in the dark. Klaus and Kol were sexy, but this man, _THIS MAN_ , made me want to spontaneously combust. _Mr. Elijah Mikaelson everybody._

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm a bit lost." I stutter, not able to form words as I stare at Elijah's shirtless form, his silk pyjama pants hanging lowly on his hips and showing his V line. _God, was I drooling?_ Elijah saw my eyes wander over his body and chuckled, a sparkle shining in his eyes, making me smile.

"It's quite alright lovely Elena. Would you like me to accompany you to your room?" He says, making me nod slowly, afraid that I would just stutter like the idiot I am. He smiles graciously and takes my arm, leading me to my room. "Your room is at the end of the hall, right next to mine. In front of your room is Klaus' room and next to his is Kol's. The one on the other end is Rebekkah's, so do not go there. I'm afraid my brother or I would not be able to get there fast enough to prevent her from hurting you." He says, cupping my cheek with worry in his eyes. I sigh and nod, turning back to open my door.

"Thank you Elijah." I say, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and returns to his room, leaving me alone. _Jesus Christ._


	3. Klaus

Elena POV

"Kol I swear to God, if that's you I will kick your ass." I growl, throwing a pillow somewhere in front of me. I hear a thud and a chuckle, causing me to look up. "Klaus. What the hell are you doing here? Does nobody understand privacy?" I exclaim, sighing before getting up and going to the bathroom to shower and change. When I come out, I see Klaus on my bed with his phone. "Yes? May I help you?" I say, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, you can accompany me to see my friend." He says, extending his arm.

"Mr. Big Bad Hybrid actually has a friend? Shocker!" I say sarcastically, giggling as I take his arm.

"I can be friendly when I want to sweetheart." Klaus murmurs softly into my ear, nibbling my earlobe causing me to gasp. "Ah Elijah, good morning!" He exclaims, waving his other hand at Elijah. I'm flustered and hide my face under my hair as we approach Elijah, knowing that he saw and heard everything.

"Good morning Niklaus. Elena." He says. I nod and look down at my shoes, secretly cursing Klaus. Damn him and his nibbling!

"I should get something before we go." I finally say after a few minutes of silence, wanting to get away from them as soon as possible.

"No need, we'll be meeting my friend at a cafe." Klaus shrugs, tugging my arm that's joined with his. "We'll see you later brother." Klaus says over his shoulder as we head out of the compound and into a nearby cafe. I look and see a lot of people chattering, but most of them were looking at a handsome dark bald man, probably in his 20s, who was singing a pop song. I grinned, tapping my foot to the beat of the music as we sit down near the bar.

"He's really good." I say, attempting to make conversation. Klaus nods in agreement, focusing at the man. "He's hot too." _OMG did that slip out?_ Klaus looks at me and cocks his head in question, raising an eyebrow. I raise my menu, attempting to shy away from his gaze. A blonde waiter comes and takes our orders, me ordering some waffles and a coke while Klaus has bourbon. _Just like what Damon drinks,_ I think to myself. "So where is your friend?" I say a bit quieter this time, since the man isn't singing anymore. Klaus is about to say something when the dark man who was singing a few minutes ago comes to our table.

"Klaus Mikaelson, well I'll be! What are you doing here!" He exclaims, making Klaus stand up and hug him.

"Marcel! My son and protege, it's been too long!" He says, laughing. _Wait what? This cannot be Klaus' son._

"And who might this be? It sure is not Katerina. This one is human…" Marcel trails off, looking at me as if I was an alien.

"Elena Gilbert. My doppelgänger." Klaus says, smirking at me as I stand up and extend my hand to shake his hand. He grabs my hand and pulls it up to kiss my knuckles and I hear Klaus growl. "Elena love, why don't you see what's taking our food so long?" Klaus grits through his teeth, while glaring at Marcel. I nod, and turn to find our waiter. When I come back with the waiter and our order, I see Marcel and Klaus in the middle of a serious conversation.

"And why should I give it back to you?" Marcel asks Klaus, as I sit back down in my seat. Klaus growls and his eyes shine a bright yellow, causing Marcel to gasp. "You did it, but how?"

"Long story, no time mate. Now you see, I am so much more powerful than before. An Original and a hybrid. Might want to be careful of who you're messing with mate!" Klaus sneers, grinning smugly. "Enough of this. I'll get back to you on this later. I don't want to ruin my lunch with the 'lovely Elena' as my brother so fondly puts it. I'll contact you later." Klaus says dismissively, and Marcel nods and walks away. "Oh and Marcel? Do behave, or I'll find you myself." Klaus growls, showing his bright yellow eyes to challenge Marcel. I roll my eyes and eat my food, trying to make every bite last. _Oh how I missed waffles._

"How is he your son?" I suddenly say, taking the last bite of my waffles, and sipping my coke.

"I sired him. He's 900 years old." Klaus shrugs, making me nod in understanding. Klaus finished his bourbon and threw a 50 on the table and dragged up and out of the cafe. "Now, what to do today?" He asks, looking around the streets. "Ah, I know. Do you fancy a little walk?" I nod and he nods his head to the right, signalling that we were going that way. Klaus took me to a park and then to the river, where we finally stopped and sat on the bench in front of the river.

"I could get used to this." I exhale, stretching my legs out and sighing contently. I hear Klaus chuckle as takes out my camera that I bought yesterday.

"Thought you might want this." He says, handing the camera over to me. I smile and take it, happily snapping pictures of the scenery. "How are you liking New Orleans?" He asks, looking over the river at some unknown point.

"I love it. Aside from the people and the place itself, I've never been so happy and …"

"Carefree?"

"Exactly!" I exclaim, giggling. "Now everyone's safe and I can just live my life. Sure I miss them, but it's for the best." I say, snapping a picture of Klaus when he's not looking at me. He turns and cocks his head to the side when he hears the click of my camera which is aimed at me and furrows his eyebrow. He takes the camera from me and snaps a picture of me making me blush and shy away.

"Not so confident when you're in front of the lens huh sweetheart?" He teases, making me roll my eyes.

"Here, why don't we both get in front of the lens?" I say in compromise, making him raise an eyebrow. I point the camera at us and take a picture, giggling in the process. I look at the result, it being a polaroid camera, and see that both me and Klaus were making silly faces. "That's a keeper," I say, showing him the picture which causes him to chuckle lightly.

"Come on now, it's getting dark, and it's a full moon. We don't want any werewolves snatching you from me, now do we?" He teases, extending a hand to pull me up.

"Why worry when I have you to protect me, oh Mr. Hybrid?" I mock, scrunching up my nose.

"Well Miss Gilbert, I do have to protect you from the bad guys!" He exclaims, making me laugh. _Wait, why am I laughing with Klaus? He's the bad guy! I guess not anymore. Oddly enough, I've been enjoying my time with him. He's not so bad after all._ I poke my tongue at him and snap another picture, causing him to growl playfully. "Give me that camera love!" He says, coming at me, making me run away from him.

"Never!"

"I'll get you." He says, grabbing me by my waist and throwing me on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" I squeal, hitting his back playfully.

"Not until you give me that camera." He says sternly, making my laugh.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" I shout.

"Elena Gilbert!"

"Ugh, you're going to carry me all the way back if I don't give it back to you, aren't you?" I huff, giggling lightly.

"That's the plan sweetheart."

"Fine! Be my pack mule." I say stubbornly, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course, love." He murmurs.


	4. Rebekkah

Elena POV

When we get back to the compound, he opens the door to see Rebekkah standing on the other side.

"Nik where have- oh you're with the wench." She mutters, scoffing with disgust as she leaves us and goes back to her room. Klaus shakes his head and bring me into the parlour and takes me off of his shoulder and places me on the couch.

"She'll never like me." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Talk to her. Apologise. My sister holds grudges but I think it'll help if you apologise. She's just misunderstood. Most of my siblings are." He explains.

"Especially you." I giggle, making him frown. "Kidding. Jesus, take a joke." I say, playfully slapping his arm. "I'm going to go and talk to her. If anything happens, I'll…. I'll scream." I tell him, earning a dry smile.

"I'll save you if anything happens. Mr. Hybrid won't let anything happen love. No need to worry." He muses, making me giggle. I smile and go upstairs and head to Rebekkah's room. I knock a few times and hear her telling me to come in.

"Rebekkah?" I hesitantly speak up.

"Ugh, what do _you_ want?" She hisses with so much venom that I flinch. "Just because Nik and Elijah won't let me harm you, doesn't mean I want to be in the same room with you."

"Look, I wanted to apologise. Not for just stabbing you in the back with a dagger, but for using your trust against you and pretending to be nice just to backstab you like that. Truth is, I like you, I do. But you have to know that I did what I did because I had to. You were a liability, and in that moment all I cared about was my friends and family's well being, so I'm sorry I had to dagger you, but if I could do it all over again, I probably would do the same exact thing. Because now everyone's fine and safe. But you have to know that I'm sorry I had to do what I did." I say, laying all my cards on the table for her. I look towards her and see her taken aback for a second, a nod in understanding.

"I get it. I would do the same, probably worse, if it was my family. You are forgiven. And to celebrate that, get dressed because we're going out." She says, smiling happily as she goes over to her closet.

"Um, Rebekkah? If you haven't noticed already, this is the only outfit I have aside from yesterday's outfit." I say, causing her to laugh.

"Then come here and pick one." She says, gesturing to her closet. I hesitantly nod and go over to her huge closet, and I meant huge. It was massive! Rebekkah picked out a short gold dress while I picked a short black dress that clung onto my body, similar to a body con. We both did our makeup and hair, Rebekkah keeping her hair straight while I had soft curls in mine. I picked some black heels and grabbed a black clutch while Rebekkah chose hers. I told Rebekkah to go downstairs first as I had to get something from my room. She nodded and I went back to my room and put down my camera and grabbed my phone, just in case. I checked my makeup one last time and went downstairs.

"Make sure you're safe." I hear Klaus mutter.

"Don't worry Nik. Elena and I will be perfectly safe."

"Do you want me to come for extra protection?" I hear Kol say, making me scoff silently.

"Just so you can grope her? No thank you." Klaus growls, making me furrow my brows. Why would he care? I shake my head and get downstairs, seeing the Mikaelson siblings banter. As my heels clack on the ground floor, everyone's head snaps to see me and I see all the brothers gape at my figure. I blush and look down, raising my head to catch Elijah's loving stare. I see Klaus and Kol staring intently at me as well, and I wink at them playfully and get back to Rebekkah.

"Took you long enough. Let's go!" She squeals, making me laugh.

"Bye boys!" I shout over my shoulder, running out of the house with Rebekkah while laughing. We hit every club in New Orleans until we find one that we really like. The bartender was giving us shots, and we were the life of the party. Rebekkah was on the bar table right now, dancing with some guy and I was in the middle of the dance floor with a few guys myself. I lose myself in the music and feel a pair of hands slither onto my waist. I sway my hips seductively and grind back to the person's lower half, earning a low growl.

"Keep that up and I'll bring you back to the compound." I hear the guy growl. Kol! I gasp and turn towards him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" I say, knowing he could hear me, despite the music.

"Had to make sure you were safe. Both of you." He says, pointing at Rebekkah, who was giggling like an idiot and prancing on the bar. "Seems like both my brothers had the same idea." He points to two separate corners of the room and I see Klaus looking at me and Elijah talking to some brunette. I feel my heart clench and I frown. Why was he with a girl? Why should I get sad over Elijah? Time to have some fun!

"Well since you're here…" I seductively trail off, putting my arms around his neck and bringing my body close to his so that our chests were hitting each other. I smile and dance to the beat, using Kol's hands as guidance. Every now and again I would look up and see Klaus staring at me, frowning. I smiled and cocked my head, inviting him over, only to have him smirk and shake his head.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Kol shouts, and I giggle and nod. Wow, this alcohol is really getting to me. I continue to dance, feeling a few other guys grabbing onto me and dancing with me, until I hear a growl and everyone backed away from me. I look up and see Klaus, looking at me possessively, and then smiling fondly at me as I squeal and hug him.

"Mr. Hybrid finally decides to join in the fun!" I squeal, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh my god I love this song!" I shout, dancing to the beat with Klaus. He chuckles and nuzzles his head onto the crook of my neck and kisses my shoulder, making me moan. _Woah there. This is Klaus we're talking about. Yeah, the Greek God with crystal blue eyes and a devilish smirk! Live a little Elena? Oh why the hell not. Elijah sure as hell doesn't want you._ I shake my head and kiss Klaus, earning a low growl from him. I pull away and wink seductively, before heading off further into the crowd and bumping into something hard. "Elijah?" I croak out, dizzy from the bump and the booze.

"I think it's time for you to head back." He says. I shake my head frantically and pull away, wanting to dance again.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm fi-" and that's all I remember before darkness consumes me.

—

"Ugh, what happened?" I open my eyes groggily and sit up, looking around the room. _This isn't my room._ "What?" I climb out of the bed and stumble, just to be caught by a pair of strong hands.

"Careful lovely Elena, you might hurt yourself." I hear a deep voice say. Elijah. I look up and see him looking at me with worry shining in his eyes. He's only wearing some pyjama pants, like yesterday. _God those abs and those biceps. Oh god, I hope I'm not drooling._ "Go back to bed." He says softly, carrying me bridal style back to the bed.

"But this isn't even my room." I whine, pouting a bit.

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, then you are very mistaken." He says, crossing his arms and sitting down in an arm chair near the bookshelf.

"Fine, but if you want me to stay here then you'll have to get in here too." I say stubbornly, pouting and crossing my arms in front of my chest. I furrow my eyebrows at him and Elijah chuckles, nodding and sitting beside me on his bed.

"Happy?"

"Very much so." I sigh contently and snuggle to his side. I see him stiffen beside me, _probably didn't expect me to do this_ , but he finally relaxes and wraps his arm around me. "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I sigh, nuzzling me face further into his chest.

"I know."

"What were you doing with that girl?" I ask, looking up at him. I see him frowning and then he looks down at me in confusion.

"I didn't think you would notice. With you dancing with several men including both Kol and Klaus." He retorts, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I only did that to get back at you." I huff, looking down.

"Elena…" He trails off.

"No." I say, sitting up next to him. "I know you close yourself off to everyone. You and your noble intentions. But I care about you Elijah. I do. I guess it just took me all this time to realise, but I knew from even then that I cared and liked you. So, I don't care about you and your noble intentions but I ca-" I get cut off with Elijah's lips on mine, kissing me passionately, which I respond to almost immediately. When he pulls back too quickly, I whimper and he touches our foreheads with each others.

"And I care about you too Elena. It seems that you are the only person that allows me to feel vulnerable." He says, leaning in and kissing me softly again. "Seeing you dancing with those men, I wanted to rip off their heads, one by one." I giggle and cup his face, kissing him softly before leaning back and kissing his nose.

"I don't think you need to worry anymore."

"I hope not. Now sleep lovely Elena."

"Good night Elijah." I whisper, snuggling closely to him.

"Good night."


	5. Kol

Elena POV

I wake up to find Elijah sound asleep beside me, causing me to grin. I snuggle closer to him and trail kisses down his jaw and chest. I hear a low growl rumble from his chest.

"I suggest you not to start something you cannot finish." I hear him say huskily, not opening his eyes.

"Who says I'm not going to finish it?" I say playfully, nibbling his collar bone. He growls and flips me under him, trapping me under him.

"Is that so?" He attacks my lips and trails kisses down my neck, causing me to moan uncontrollably. If anyone said that I would be in bed with this Original brother, making out, a few months ago, I would blush and call them crazy.

"You two better not be doing what I think you're doing!" I hear a girly scream come from behind the door. "I'm coming in and you both better be decent." Rebekkah. Elijah sighs and drops his head onto the crook of my neck, making me giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Later." I whisper into his ear, making him pull back and raise an eyebrow at me. I giggle and get up, opening the door for Rebekkah. "What's up Rebekkah?"

"You do not have clothes so we are going shopping! Now come on, shower and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour. And if you two continue on what you were doing, I will come back and drag you, Elena."

"Yes ma'am." I say, rolling my eyes. She leaves us alone and I wave at Elijah, telling him that I'm going to shower. When I get out of the shower I see an outfit laid out on my bed and put it on. I put on the dark jeans and a red tank top and put on the knee-high boots as well as the leather jacket and brush my hair. When I'm done, I go downstairs and see everyone around the kitchen island. "Good morning!" I chirp happily, going over to the toaster to get some toast.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kol smirks, making me grin.

"Yep." I take a bite out of my toast and grab Rebekkah's hand. "Let's go!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus intervenes, grabbing my arm.

"Shopping, why do you want to come?" I smirk, knowing that he wouldn't say yes.

"No, but I think Kol might want to."

"But-"

"If anyone so much as scratches her, I will blame you." Klaus growls, making Kol's eyes widen.

"All right, let's go darling." Kol says, leading us out of the compound and into a black Porsche.

We shop for almost 7 hours, going from shop to shop, Rebekkah buying me so many types of clothing from dresses, shirts and shorts to heels and boots. Our last stop was lingerie and Kol was all too happy for my taste. We all went inside, Kol too despite our protests, and he picked out so many things and bought them for me without my consent. On the other hand, Rebekkah picked a few things and asked for my approval before bringing it to the cashier. I felt bad for using their money but they both assured me it was okay and it was the least they could do after causing so much misery for me and my friends.

"If you want to buy any more, just come to me. I'll happily pay and pick out some stuff." Kol says smugly, winking at me.

"Ha-ha. You wish Kol." I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him and pushing him playfully.

"Okay, let's go ladies. I'm starving, and not for food." Kol says, taking my bags from my hands, making me raise an eyebrow. "Let me darling." I smile and kiss his cheek, making him grin.

"Okay let's go!" Rebekkah whines, heels clacking as she walks to the car.

—

"Just how many bags did you buy?" Klaus eyes the shopping bags that we put in the parlour before heading off to the kitchen.

"Don't even ask." Kol murmurs, heading to the fridge to get a blood bag.

"She needed clothes!" Rebekkah excuses, earning a questioning glare from Klaus.

"And I suppose you did too?" Klaus rolls his eyes, causing Rebekkah to huff.

"You can't have too many clothes!"

"Oh shut up Klaus. I bet you do a little shopping yourself with those designer jeans you have." I snort, causing Kol to guffaw.

"She has a point."

"Nice to know that you pay attention to my choice of clothing love." Klaus murmurs into my ear then nibbles my earlobe, causing me to shudder. I hear someone cough behind me and I gulp, turning around to see Elijah. "Brother! Just in time for the party. Elena here has been criticising my choice of clothing."

"Which is why you're biting her ear?" He says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ew, Nik! Not while I'm here!" Rebekkah whines, making Klaus chuckle. I clear my throat and take a step away from Klaus, noticing how the brothers have their eyes trained on to me.

"I'm going to go put my bags in my room." I say, shuffling out of the kitchen. I grab my bags and make a run for my room, hoping not to meet anyone in the way.

"Elena." _Damn it._ I see Kol leaning on the wall behind me as I turn around to smile at him.

"Oh, it's you." I sigh, realising that it wasn't Elijah. _Weird. I used to always wanted to see him, and now I'm relieved to see Kol or Klaus. Compared to Elijah._

"Thanks for the enthusiasm darling." He chuckles softly making me laugh.

"Sorry, I was just surprised." I walk to my room with my bags, fully aware of Kol who was next to me. I put my bags on my bed and laid next to it, looking at Kol who was at the foot of my bed.

"What do you say we go out to get a bite?"

"I'm not sure if you realised but I'm human. I don't drink blood?" I say unsure of his purpose of asking me, and furrow my eyebrows.

"I meant lunch darling." He chuckles softly.

"Oh, sure," I blush at my stupidity and smile softly when he offers me a hand to pull me up. When we go downstairs, we find the kitchen and parlour empty, thankfully, and rush out to a nearby cafe. After ordering, we both sit back and talk.

"I see both my brothers are very fond of you." Kol muses, chuckling.

"Elijah just wants to keep me safe and Klaus just wants me for my blood." I shrug, lying on Elijah's behalf.

"If you actually think that then you truly are stupid." I throw a spoon at him.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" He says, raising his arms in surrender. I laugh and shake my head, looking up at his crooked smile.

"And you? What does the youngest sibling make out of me?"

"I'm just being nice to get you in bed." He purrs, winking seductively, making me chuck my fork at him.

"Kol!"

"Kidding!"

"I'm running out of utensils to throw at you." I huff, pouting.

"Excuse me, your food." The waiter says, taking a second glance at me and winking as he sets down his food. "If you need anything, just ask." He says to me, causing Kol to growl.

"We're good, thanks though mate." He growls, glaring at the waiter.

"Look what you did, he's scared of us now!" I say, shaking my head as I take a bite of my food.

"Good!"

"You boys are all the same." I roll my eyes, scoffing.

"And why is that?" Kol smirks, making me shoot a look at him.

"You all are idiots." I say cheekily, poking my tongue out at him, making him laugh. Then I notice it, _I like hanging out with Kol. Weird._

"Oh you are a riot, aren't you?" I smirk, returning my focus onto my food. When we finish eating, Kol pays and takes me back to the compound. "We have arrived back safely. Which means my brothers won't have to dagger me!" Kol muses, making me slap his shoulder playfully.

"Don't talk about your brothers like that." I laugh, shaking my head in amusement. "Thank you for lunch. I enjoyed it."

"I aim to please." Kol smirks smugly, making me roll my eyes. We walk to the parlour, seeing everyone assembled there.

"Kol, there you are." Klaus says, bringing our attention to them. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I took Elena out for lunch." Kol says smugly, making Rebekkah raise her eyebrows.

"And she agreed to go willingly?" She says, making me snort in amusement.

"Well, it's hard to refuse when you look like this." Kol says, winking at her.

"Which is why you have so many ladies waiting in line for you…"

"Mainly because I'm not accepting any since I have my eyes set on you." He winks at me, causing me to blush furiously and look towards the ground. I hear someone clear their throat and I look up, glancing at Kol before setting my gaze at Klaus.

"So you took my doppelgänger to lunch?" I shudder when Klaus says my doppelgänger, _I shouldn't be having these thoughts,_ I think to myself. "Well in your absence, we ran into some witch trouble. And you are needed."

"Witch trouble?" I jump in, frowning at Klaus.

"Yes, the resident witch here called Davina has been causing some trouble. Kol is very fond and familiar with witches, making him the best candidate. So run off and handle it." Klaus growls at the end. I see Kol rolling his eyes at Klaus before turning towards me.

"I had fun darling, but looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Don't miss me too much." He says, pecking my cheek and winking before going out the door with Rebekkah. I roll my eyes and smile, thinking about Kol's young and boyish attitude that I'm learning to love. I turn back to see both brothers eyeing me and I sigh. _Great, I'm stuck with them._


	6. Unexpected Kiss

"I'm sensing that you both want to say something, so go ahead. Knock yourselves out." I sigh, slumping down into the couch.

"You shouldn't have run off with Kol without telling us." Klaus says, frowning at me.

"I was perfectly safe."

"Lovely Elena, we have many enemies here. You are the easiest target in order for them to hurt us. We are only worrying about your safety." Elijah says, his gaze softening as he looks at me. I sigh, biting my lip as I look at the two brothers.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. Kol was there and he's also an Original vampire, he can protect me." I huff out, rolling my eyes at them.

"Doesn't excuse you from not telling us. If you were hurt-" I stand up and cut Klaus off.

"Then wouldn't be any more blood for you and your stupid hybrids. I get it and it'll never happen again, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room." I say, going upstairs, shutting my door and locking it. _Like that'll stop them._ I sigh and flop onto my bed, putting my pillow on top of my head. _I hate them! Ugh! Ha, face facts Elena, you don't. You care more than you want to._ I sigh and throw away my pillow, hearing a knocking noise.

"Lovely Elena, open the door." I hear Elijah say behind my door. I sigh and get off my bed, going to door and unlocking it to face him. "I apologise if Niklaus and I have offended you, but we care too much to risk you getting hurt. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." I smile softly and cup his cheek with my dainty hands.

"I know you mean well Elijah, and I appreciate it. I just don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll. I had enough of that with the Salvatores." I tell him softly, going on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I'm not mad at you, I just need time to think. That's all." Elijah nods and kisses my forehead before leaving my room and closing the door. Just as I turned to go to bed I see Klaus on top of my bed.

"Jesus, you have got to stop doing that!" I screech, putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry love." He says cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. I roll my eyes and go over to sit on my armchair.

"Why are you here Klaus?" I sigh, frowning at him.

"You left so abruptly-"

"For a reason! You treat me like I'm some human blood bag that you can't risk hurting and you don't even acknowledge that I'm a human being and that I want to live my life!" I shout at him, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"It's not _just_ that! You don't understand do you?" He says, making me roll my eyes.

"Understand what?" I say exasperatedly and suddenly his lips are on mine. He kisses me feverishly and I freeze, still shocked. Slowly I begin to respond, trying to keep up with his pace. I finally pull back, catching my breath as I was the only one between the two of us who needed to breathe.

"What-"

"That's why I don't want you to get hurt. Not just because of some bloody hybrids."

"But Caroline-"

"Has nothing on you sweetheart. Always been you from the night of the ball." He cuts me off making me furrow my brows.

"Klaus I'm with Elijah, I can't bet-"

"I know. But you can't deny that you're attracted to me. I can smell your arousal love." I gasp, hitting his shoulder.

"Klaus! No fair!" He smirks, getting closer to me so that his breath hits the crook of my neck.

"Nice to know what I do to you sweetheart. Very flattering to my ego, I must admit." He says, making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, yes I'm attracted to you. But I'm still with Elijah!" I say, standing my ground. Klaus sighs and puts his hand on my waist, tracing circles on my skin using his thumbs.

"I know, but you can't deny that you don't want this. Talk to my brother and tell me how it goes." He says, kissing me softly before he goes to the door. "Oh and Elena? Whatever happens I'm still fighting for you." He winks playfully before closing the door. I sigh and change into my pyjamas before seeking out Elijah. Thankfully I find him in his bedroom, still in his suit. _Thank God or I wouldn't be able to talk to him with me trying to restrain myself from jumping his bones._ I clear my throat and knock on the wall, knowing that Elijah was fully aware of my presence but too polite to say anything before I engage in the conversation.

"Feeling better?" He asks, turning around to approach me.

"Much, thanks." I say before I'm enveloped in his arms. I sigh contently, enjoying the feel of his arms around my waist. _No Elena, you can't avoid this conversation."_ Elijah, we need to talk." I sigh, pulling away from him. He frowns and gestures to the foot of the bed, where we sit side by side, facing each other.

"Why does that sound bad?"

"It's not. Well I guess it is. I'm not sure. It all depends on how this conversation goes." I say, sighing as he looks hurt. I put my hand over his and squeeze it, smiling softly at him.

"Very well. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think I love you." I blurt out, clasping my hand over my mouth when I realise what I had said. _What the hell! You weren't supposed to tell him that!_ I look up and see Elijah grinning, his eyes shining with happiness. He chuckles when he notices how flushed I am and cups my cheeks.

"Lovely Elena, I have loved you since I saw you in the abandoned house. Your beauty, bravery, determination and compassion had me hooked since the first day we met." He says, kissing my lips frantically making me gasp into the kiss and respond immediately. I pull back all too quickly, smiling to show him that he didn't need to worry.

"I think I knew this from a few months ago but just couldn't make myself believe and admit it to myself." I giggle, bringing a smile onto Elijah's lips. "But that's not it. Elijah, I don't know how we're going to work..." I trail off, looking down at my shoes. Elijah takes my chin and bring my face upwards to meet my gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out." I say bluntly, looking over at Elijah. I squeeze his hands and look directly into his eyes, bracing myself for his reaction. "I'm attracted to your brothers." I say, sighing as I bite my lip nervously. _Wait brothers? Wasn't it just Klaus? Well I guess that's my subconscious telling me to admit to myself that I'm attracted to Kol as well._ Elijah furrows his eyebrows then clasps his other hand on top of ours. "I don't know how it happened. It was always you from the start but I guess they both just crept up on me and… I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Elena. I can't deny that my brothers have a certain charm that works with a few women of their choice. And they are relentless when they don't get something. But lovely Elena, I repeat my question. Why can't we work?"

"Elijah, I don't want to get your hopes up! I'm still figuring out my feelings towards your brothers and I just can't commit to a relationship right now. Who knows what'll happen when I'm not with you! I love you but I don't have full power over my actions right now. You know how your brothers are. I just don't want to seem like a slut, or a harlot as you would say. I don't want to seem like I'm not committing to you and like I'm leading you on. I care for you too much to do that." I say, tears threatening to spill. _I love him so much but I don't want to cause him any pain. He's too good for that. I have to let him go._ Elijah scoots closer to me and pulls me onto his lap, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Don't cry. Nobody is worth your tears. Especially not me." He whispers soothingly, kissing my tears away. "I'm not mad at you." He says, cupping my cheeks with his big calloused hands. "Elena, I had to repress my feelings for you for such a long time, but now I won't do that again. If you have feelings for my brothers then so be it. But I would rather have part of you then none of you at all. You've made me the happiest I've been in centuries when you said you loved me, and not even my brothers can ruin that. So, if you can't commit then it's fine, as long as you spare just a bit of time for me. I cannot lose you just as I got you. I love you my lovely Elena. Forever and always." He says, making more tears spill from my eyes, but this time tears of joy. I laugh, cupping his cheeks and bringing my lips to his, kissing him passionately, showing all my love and passion for him in that very kiss.

"I love you Elijah Mikaelson. Forever and always." I say as I kiss him again. "I think it's appropriate for me to finish off what I started this morning." I purr into his ear, making him growl.

"Yes, I believe so." He says, pushing my onto the bed. That night we made love and I've never felt so much love and passion for someone in my whole existence.


	7. Kol's Comfort

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through the window, causing me to roll over to avoid the bright light. I see Elijah sprawled out next to me, his eyes open and his gaze on me. "Hey." I whisper, smiling softly at him.

"Good morning my lovely Elena." His head was propped on his arm and his other arm rested on my waist as his eyes traveled along my body.

"A good morning it is." I say, sighing contently as I nuzzle closer to his body and nest my head on the crook of his neck as he laid down next to me and used both of his arms to cradle my small body. "I wish we could stay here all day." I say, kissing his shoulder blade.

"As do I but we both know what that could lead to…" He says, smirking smugly as I roll my eyes and tilt my head up to capture his lips with mine.

"And who says that's a bad thing?" I whisper, grinding my hips onto his. He groans, putting his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Certainly not me, but I would think that you wouldn't want my siblings to hear any of our activities." I sigh, realising that he had a point.

"I guess you're right." I kiss his neck one more time before getting up, fully aware of my nakedness and grab his dress shirt. "I'll be borrowing this, if you don't mind." I say, throwing him his pyjama pants as I button up his white dress shirt.

"Not at all. I would give you all my shirts if you promise to wear them like that every morning." He purrs, putting on his pants and going over to me to wrap me in his arms. I giggle and roll my sleeves, trying to make this shirt look smaller.

"I promise." I say, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Now let's go. I'm still human and I'm starving!" I giggle, pulling his hand to go to the kitchen. I hear Elijah chuckling as he lets me drag him downstairs. I look over at him expectantly, pointing towards the stove. "I love you, you know that right?" I say, trailing my finger up and down his arm.

"Mm, why do I have a feeling you want something from me?" He muses, smiling at me, making me gasp as I put my hand over my heart.

"You think I'm using you?" I mock, giggling a bit at the end.

"I'll do it if you give me something." Elijah says, making me smirk.

"Negotiating are we?" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why Miss Gilbert, I thought we had a mutual understanding." I roll my eyes and laugh, nodding along.

"I'm listening…"

"A kiss for whatever you want me to do." I smile, jumping onto him and putting my legs around his waist, making him automatically grab my ass and put me on the counter. I smirk and kiss him, moaning a bit when his tongue intrudes my mouth. I pull back, kissing his nose and winking. "Worth it." He breathes out, making me grin.

"I'm starving, can you make me food?" I say, smiling innocently. He furrows his eyebrows and smiles amusedly. "Hey, you're the 1000 year old vampire with the cooking experience. I advise you to not let me near the stove if you do not want this house to go down in flames." I say, raising my arms in surrender. Elijah chuckles, kissing my forehead before putting me off the counter and finding some eggs to cook. I sigh, leaning on the island as I watch Elijah cook. This is the life. Sure I miss Jeremy and everyone, but this is better. I have nothing to worry about and my friends are safe. I guess I could ask Elijah if I could call Jeremy, but that'll have to wait till later.

"Quite the sight you're giving me." Elijah's voice makes me snap back into reality. I furrow my brows before looking down and noticing why he said that. I close another button and shake my head at Elijah.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and make me those eggs that you promised." I say, poking my tongue out. Elijah chuckles and brings me a plate with eggs.

"Your eggs my love." I giggle and kiss his cheek, happily eating the eggs. Elijah smiles fondly at me and moves me onto his lap. _I just noticed how hungry I am. Then again after last night…_ I hear someone wolf whistle, making my head whip back.

"Quite scandalous of you to give us a show!" Kol shouts, making me groan. I hear Elijah growl and his grip on my waist to tighten, making me put my hands on his arms to calm him down. _Here we go._

"Sorry but this show isn't for you." I say, poking my tongue out at him. I jump off Elijah's lap and put the plate away. I see Kol and Klaus talking to Elijah, the three of them staring at me, making me roll my eyes. I get on my tiptoes to reach for a cup, not noticing the fabric of Elijah's white dress shirt riding up my thighs until Kol whistles again. I smile when I see Elijah come to help me and kiss the top of my head, muttering an apology over Kol's behaviour.

"I think it's best for you to get dressed, before I rip off his head." Elijah whispers to my ear, making me laugh.

"Alright, why don't you help me?" I say, winking at him before taking his hand to go upstairs. I look behind me and see Klaus and Kol glares, burning a hole through the back of Elijah's head before I shoot a glare at them to back off. _Boys_ , I think in my head. When we reach Elijah's bedroom I trail my hand down his chest, biting my lip as I get into the adjoined bathroom. I hear Elijah growl as he follows me, attacking me with kisses and pushing me under the shower head as water pours, ripping his dress shirt off me as he enters me and brings me to euphoria.

—

I sigh when I see Elijah walk out of the bedroom, saying he has business to attend to. _Now what am I going to do?_ I drag my feet towards the staircase and hear Kol and Klaus shouting at each other. I decide to listen, hearing my name in their conversation.

"You looked a bit jealous there Nik, has someone finally gotten under that hating hybrid heart of yours?" _Why would you tease him like that Kol?_

"You must be confused because you were the only one fuming when she went upstairs with Elijah." Klaus retorts.

"It's no secret that I'm attracted to her, and she's attracted to me. Baby steps Nik. She'll come to me eventually. Just look at what happened in the club!" Kol says, making me shake my head in disbelief. _I swear to God I'm going to slap him so hard…_ "So anyways, what's up with you and the doppelgänger anyways?"

"Nothing is going on."

"I see the way you look at her," Kol says, and I can just imagine the boyish smirk on his face, taunting Klaus.

"She's just a challenge. You know how much I enjoy a challenge. Once I bed her, then she'll be nothing to me but a mere blood bag for my hybrids." He says, making me fume. I stomp downstairs and see Klaus and Kol gape when they notice my presence. I walk right up to Klaus and slap him in the face, glaring at him.

"Screw you Klaus. You will never, and I mean never, get to 'bed' me because I don't sleep with heartless guys who just want a challenge. Come on Kol, I'm sick of this house." I shout, grabbing Kol's arm and pulling him out to the street.

"Elena, are you okay?" Kol asks when were outside. I nod hesitantly, and start crying, eventually shaking my head frantically.

"Kol…" I whimper, hugging him tightly, tucking my head in the crook of his neck, sobbing.

"Hush now, darling. Don't cry. He's not worth it." I hear Kol whisper, stroking my hair soothingly. I grip his leather jacket tighter, clinging on to him, hearing him whisper sweet nothings into my hair. "Hey, you should really stop crying. Didn't you hear? Vampires can smell fear! They'll come and get you." He whispers, making me giggle a bit. I sniffle and pull back, looking at him. Kol smiles, wiping the tears from my cheeks, and I see worry in his eyes as he looks at me. "See, there's that beautiful smile!" I laugh dryly and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear.

"Thanks Kol."

"Anytime darling." He says, kissing my hair before I pull back. I smile and we hold hands as we walk through the streets and I listen to him chatter endlessly, making me laugh. "So, you and my brother huh? Seems serious." I furrow my eyebrows and look at him pointedly.

"How so?"

"If it isn't already obvious enough… You've got Elijah wrapped around your finger! Well, all of us but Elijah, I mean that's a shocker darling, I must say." He says, making me shake my head amusedly.

"We aren't serious. I love him but I can't commit because…"

"Because…" I smirk and kiss him, causing him to stumble back before kissing me back immediately. I pull back, laughing at his shocked face. "I see."

"Elijah knows that I'm attracted to both you and Klaus. But I love him and he loves me so he's willing to wait and see how this goes. I don't know why but I feel an indescribable pull towards the three of you. Hence me crying when I heard Klaus say that." I say, leaning my head onto his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist while we walk towards the compound.

"He's not worth it. You deserve so much better, for example, me!" I laugh, poking out my tongue at him before snuggling up to his side.

"Are you sure I'm not just some challenge like I am to Klaus?" I say, pulling back and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I care about you more than I want to. And it seems that you are the only vulnerability that I have." He says, cupping my cheeks. "I promise you, you are so much more that some one night stand or some bloody challenge my idiot brother thinks of you as."

"Promise me that you won't fight with Elijah because of me? I've already had that with the Salvatores and I do not want that to happen again. I'm sick of it. I love him Kol. Even though I can't point out what I feel when I'm with you, I still need him. Elijah understands, but I also need you to understand. God knows how impulsive you are." I say, grasping his hands that are on my cheek. He nods and leans down, capturing my lips with his as I sigh contently and kiss him back.

"I could get used to this." He says, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walk into the compound. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you could." He chuckles, pulling me close and kissing me before trailing his finger up down my back causing me to gasp and jump away. I point my finger at him, shaking my head in disapproval. "Behave, Elijah might be inside." I say as I resume walking.

"You say that as if I'm some horrendous fling that my brother can't find out about."

"No, I just mean keep down the sexuality and stuff." I warn, chuckling as I feel his arm slip around my waist again. I look up at him and see him smiling innocently at me.

"This is as low as the sexuality can get." I laugh and kiss his cheek, loving his boyish behaviour and we walk in to find Elijah yelling at Klaus.

"One more time you hurt her Niklaus, and I will find the white oak stake and stake you myself." I hear Elijah growl, making me go towards him and put my hand on his arm, making him look at me.

"Elena." He sighs, frowning at me. I smile softly and rub his arm soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Enjoy your walk?" I nod, pointing back at Kol who was smiling cheekily at us. "Thank you for looking out for her Kol." He says, before cupping my cheeks and rubbing circles. "Are you okay?" I smile, going on my tiptoes to kiss him softly and hear Klaus growl from beside me, making me kiss Elijah more passionately and possessively.

"I'm fine. Kol took me to get ice-cream." I say, grinning at Elijah as he chuckles softly at my childish behaviour.

"I'm glad you had fun. Niklaus has something to say to you, so Kol and I will be at the study." He says, leaning down to kiss me again. "Shout if you need anything." He whispers before kissing my forehead. I nod and wait for Kol and Elijah to leave before sighing and turning back to Klaus. I furrow my brows when I see Klaus frowning at me.

"Well are you going to say anything to your challenge?" I taunt, glaring at him as I walk closer to him with my arms folded in front of the chest.

"You chose him so I guess I lost. Challenge over." He says, making me laugh in realisation. _Klaus is jealous. He's just too stubborn to admit it._

"I haven't chosen anyone. We're not together, Klaus," I say. "You don't need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying."

At that, my smile softens, and I cup his face with my small delicate hands. "Yes, you were," I says quietly. "Stop pushing aside your feelings."

"I-"

"No, stop it." My breath brushes over his face and he sighs, suddenly looking torn. "Stop thinking too hard about it. You feel. It's okay. It's human. You're human."

"You chose him."

"I love him." I tell him softly, watching his face break into a frown. "But I care about you. And I'm not letting that go." I rub circles onto his cheek with my thumbs, making him look at me. "Elijah knows, so does Kol. They don't mind. I know this seems selfish of me, and I'm a harlot or slut or whatever for doing this but I don't want to choose anyone before knowing who I'm choosing. I love Elijah but I can't deny the pull I feel towards both you and Kol." I tell him, smiling softly at him."You haven't lost me yet."


	8. Shopping and Girl Talk

Elena's POV - Warning: Mature Content

The past few days have been quiet, with me dividing my time to be with each brother and Rebekkah. Klaus and Kol were slowly regaining their humanity back and are beginning to grow into the men that Rebekkah said they were once upon a time before all this vampire stuff happened. I found myself with Elijah on most nights, sometimes just sleeping in the most innocent of ways and sometimes the complete opposite. I haven't slept with anyone else, which was frustrating to both Kol and Klaus but very pleasing to Elijah. I feel my grow for all three brothers growing, but Elijah still sat on his own pedestal in my heart. Rebekkah was growing closer to me and I saw her in a new light, as my partner in crime and my confidante when I needed some girly advice and some girl time.

"Elena!" I shake my head and rush downstairs, afraid of what she'll do to me if I don't come quickly.

"Yes, your highness?" I say exasperatedly, mockingly bowing in front of her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Gilbert. Come on, we're going shopping!" She squeals, raising her credit card.

"Again? Rebekkah, there's only so many things we can buy. And I refuse to use any more of your money! I'm not some charity case!" I say, hearing sniggering from behind me and see the Original brothers. "Not funny you guys. Imagine getting dragged from store to store every week. My feet are sore!" I whine, pouting at them before turning back to Rebekkah. "Can we go next week or something? My feet are still recovering!" Rebekkah sighs and swats my complaints away.

"Stop whining, you're fine. I'll give you some of my blood so you'll be better." She says, making me sigh.

"No, no need." I say, shaking my head.

"Sister, stop torturing her like this." I hear Klaus come to my rescue, making me smile in gratitude.

"We can't have her come to the ball tonight dressed in this!" She says, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"A ball?"

"Yes, we're meeting very important people in the vampire world and some locals from New Orleans as well." Kol says, making me nod.

"Fine, let's go." I sigh, getting my bag before leaving the compound. I feel someone grab onto my wrist, causing me to stop and turn around to meet Elijah's dark brown eyes.

"Lovely Elena, I've been meaning to ask you something." Elijah says, bringing me to the side.

"Yes?" He smiles softly before revealing a bouquet of white orchids from behind him, making me gasp in surprise.

"Will you make me the happiest man at the ball by accompanying me?" He says, making me grin.

"Why Mr. Mikaelson, I would love to!" I smirk, taking the bouquet and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love the flowers, can you put this in a vase somewhere?" He smiles and nods, kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you later." I say, kissing his cheek before running off to find Rebekkah. We spend 3 hours at the mall, when I finally decide on a red ball gown that clings onto my body, enhancing my curves with a sweetheart neckline and a bit of red sheer fabric above that, making it look more intricate. Rebekkah chose a dress similar to mine but in midnight blue with sparkly diamonds (real ones) sewed onto her neckline, bringing more attention to her cleavage. We put our dresses in the car and got some lattes before driving back to the compound.

"So, how are my brothers?" My eyes widen at her bluntness and I choke on my latte, turning towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Elena. I know what's happening. You, Elijah, Kol and Nik." She teases, a glint of mischievousness present in her eyes.

"Um-"

"Oh come on! I know they're my brothers but we can have some girl talk! I have never had a proper girl friend before! So come on and fess up!" She giggles, rolling her eyes and urging me to talk. I sigh and sit my latte on the cupholder, turning to look at her as she parks the car in front of the compound.

"I don't know where to start…" I look uneasily to my right where Rebekkah sat, her eyes staring at me with full attention. "I'm attracted to all three of your brothers, and I don't know why. With Kol, he brings out the playful side of me and I just love being around him and joking around. Klaus, he's dangerous but he excites me and beneath all that badass hybrid stuff, he actually has a heart. I don't know what happened but both of them just crept up on me and I never noticed my feelings and the pull I feel until a few days ago. I know it seems selfish and it makes me seem like a whore but-"

"Love does that to people. Don't worry, I understand. You're not a whore. I know that you wouldn't hurt my brothers intentionally like that, and from it seems, my brothers are happy with you even if they have to share you." She says, clasping my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "And Elijah?" I sigh, smiling softly when Elijah's name was mentioned.

"Elijah. I guess I've always had feelings for him ever since he tried to save my life when Klaus sacrificed me. There was always something about Elijah that kept me thinking about him and wondering when he would come back. Like there was something just pulling me to be with him. I love him, I really do. But I almost feel like that with Kol and Klaus, but not just there yet. Elijah will always have a special place in my heart, but I can't ignore the other two people residing in my heart."

"No girl, and I mean no girl, has ever had Elijah wrapped around their finger like you. Not even Tatia. And he loved her a lot. Well not at much as you, but you know what I mean. Elijah would literally do anything to make you happy. He's not that type of person that would sit back and let something or someone that he loves slip through his fingers like that. He's a hopeless romantic like that." Rebekkah says, shrugging. I smile, nodding along as she continues her story. "Elijah won't let my brothers ruin your relationship. He'd rather share you than not have you at all. But I think that's what Nik and Kol feel too. I guess they're already happy enough with having you as it is, rather than you just shutting everyone out to be fair."

"I just hope I don't ruin their bond like the Salvatores. I'm afraid I would have to go away if that did happen…"

"It won't. My brother's aren't foolish enough to do that and besides, they love you too much. I'm happy that you're here. I've gained a best friend and a sister." She says, leaning forward to hug me.

"Me too."

"Is that some girl on girl action I see?" I smirk, turning around to see none other than Kol Mikaelson, his boyish grin lighting up his entire face.

"You wish Mikaelson." I open the door, getting my dress from the trunk and hiding it away from Kol. "No peeking." I warn, poking my tongue at him.

"I would never darling." He says, smiling as he pulls me by the waist to kiss me. I sigh into the kiss and wrap my free arm around his neck, pressing my lips more into his, causing him to growl.

"That's disgusting you guys! Elena, please not in front of me!" I hear Rebekkah whine, making me pull back from the hot kiss. Kol groans, pouting a bit causing me to smile and give him one last peck before going back to Rebekkah.

"Sorry. Your brother distracted me." Rebekkah rolls her eyes, pulling me inside the compound and straight to her room.

"Now, we've got work to do." She says, holding up her make up and we get ready for the ball.

* * *

After we get ready, both of us stand in front of the mirror assessing our work. My hair was done in soft waves, pinned to the side to reveal my neck. I had a smoky eyed look, same as Rebekkah but the only difference between us was our hair, her's being straight and mine's wavy. I chose red heels while Rebekkah chose black and she dismissed herself, saying that she needed to do some last minute preparations. I went back to my room and sat down, reading a book before I hear someone knock on the door, making me stand up.

"Come in." I say before Elijah walks in, in a black suit with a bowtie around his neck. His eyes widen as he walks towards me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand while his other hand grips my waist.

"You look stunning." He whispers, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

"You look handsome as well." I tell him, winking at him.

"If we didn't have to go I would lock you in here with me for days and have my way with you, fucking you senselessly on every surface." He purrs into my ear, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck causing me to moan.

"Elijah…" Ever since we've been sleeping together I've awakened the sex-crazed beast inside him, fuel-ing my own sex-crazed beast. Aren't we a match made in heaven? I arch my back into him, feeling his lips break into a smirk against my neck.

"It's a pity that we have to go to this ball." He breathes out against my neck, causing me to shudder. _God, I'm so aroused for him already._ I see the smirk on his lips, and a glint of smugness in his eyes, making it clear to me that he also realised my situation. _Well two can play that game,_ I think to myself.

"Yeah, what a pity. Guess I'll just have to remind you what's in store for you tonight." I whisper, pulling my panties down my legs and kicking them off, throwing them to Elijah. "There's a little reminder for you." I wink, walking off downstairs, but not missing the growl Elijah emits when I walk away completely bare underneath this dress.


	9. Unexpected Visits

Elena's POV - Warning: Mature Content

"You look beautiful darling." I hear Kol say, making me blush and turn around to see him with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I wink at him, making him grin.

"Is that code for 'you look devilishly handsome tonight'?" He jokes, making me laugh.

"You caught me." I raise my hands in surrender, eliciting a soft chuckle from my bronze-haired companion.

"Why are you alone? Where is my lovely brother tonight?" He asks, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Kol…." I mutter in a warningly tone.

"What, I'm not doing anything! Just accompanying the beautiful lady he's abandoned recklessly." He grins, making me roll my eyes and shake my head in amusement.

"Of course you are."

"I'm devastated that I didn't get to ask you to be my date before my brother did." I sigh, putting my hand on his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry too. Maybe next time?" I say, receiving a nod from him before I leave him to find Elijah.

"Elena Gilbert." I hear a familiar voice call out, making me turn to the origin. My eyes widen as they set onto a familiar dark-coloured man. _Where have I seen him before? Oh Klaus' 'son'. Um… Marcel!_

"Hi, it's Marcel right?" I ask, as he kisses my hand.

"Nice of you to remember my name." He winks at me, making me smile and blush. "You look stunning by the way." I blush and thank him as he grins at me. "Who's your date tonight? You can't possibly be unaccompanied, looking like this and all." Just as I open my mouth, I feel an arm wrap itself around my waist, pulling me into a hard and firm body. I look up, breath hitching and exhale relaxingly when I see Elijah.

"That would be me." Elijah says pointedly, raising one eyebrow at Marcel.

"Elijah Mikaelson, what an honour to meet the noble brother." Marcel says, shaking Elijah's hand. "You're Elena's date?" I nod, smiling at Elijah as I intertwine our fingers, rubbing circles onto the back of his hand using my thumb to calm him down. "Certainly lucky of you, if I had known about this sooner I would have asked you myself." He says cheekily, winking at me causing me to smile politely.

"Marcel, I would advise you to hold your tongue when talking about Elena like that. She is my companion and I'm certain you know better than to mess with an Original. Or would you like me to call Niklaus so he can demonstrate?" He says in a deadly tone, making Marcel quirk his eyebrows.

"If that were the case then maybe your brother would already be in control of New Orleans. Being an Original doesn't mean anything when you're here. Unlike you, I have an army. So I'll talk to Miss Gilbert however and whenever I like as long as she doesn't object." Marcel challenges Elijah, puffing out his chest. Noticing a fight forming, I step forward, getting in between of the two men.

"Stop it. Both of you. You're attracting attention, and not the good kind." I warn, looking pointedly at the both of them. "Marcel, it was really nice seeing you again. I apologise on Elijah's behalf for his rude manners." I say, smiling politely before bidding goodbye. I pull Elijah away, swatting his chest with the back of my hand lightly. "You should know better than to say things like that!" I whisper, causing Elijah to frown.

"Sorry. Just seeing him look at you like a piece of meet ready to devour made me want to rip his heart from his chest." He growls, unconsciously clenching his fists again.

"Elijah. I'm here with you. Or did you forget what happened upstairs?" I whisper, going on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mm, I haven't forgotten." He sighs, kissing me again.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I gasp, turning to around to meet the icy blue eyes of none other than… Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?" I frown, noticing his icy glare on me and Elijah.

"I never expected to see this. I had a few scenarios in my head, but far from this Elena. Did he compel you?" I gasp, frowning at Damon's accusation.

"Unlike you, my brother doesn't need compulsion to get girls." Kol says smugly, stopping beside me.

"Kol." Stefan greets, glancing back at Damon worriedly.

"You must be the other Salvatore. The brooding one! Um, Stefan was it?" Kol questions, turning to me for affirmation. I nod, causing him to laugh.

"Nik was right, you do have funny hair." I roll my eyes and hit Kol's shoulder to shut him up. I sigh and turn back to face Damon and Stefan, bracing myself for a horrible conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were _going to_ rescue _you_. We thought you were held captive by Klaus. But now we can't even find the damn hybrid!"

"What Damon is trying to say is, we were worried because you suddenly left and you didn't say anything to anyone. Alaric and Jeremy's worried sick and Bonnie and Caroline miss their best friend." I bite my lip when he mentions Jeremy and sigh, walking towards them, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"And you? What does the Ripper have to say?" I tilt my head upwards, debating with myself whether or not I'm ready to hear this.

"The Ripper's gone. I turned it on when I drove you to Wickery Bridge. Elena, I'm so sorry. We can be together now, like we used to be. I'm back." He says, stepping forward and cupping my face with his hand. I hear Elijah and Kol growl from behind me, causing me to sigh.

"I can't." I say hesitantly, taking his hands off of my face. "I'm-"

"Compelled." Damon finishes for me, making me shoot a glare at him.

"No. I'm not. They have been nice to me and they don't need compulsion to know that I'm loyal to them and that I'm standing by them." I tell him, walking back to stand in between Kol and Elijah who are now smirking smugly.

"But what about Elena, Alaric, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and all your other friends? What about us?" Stefan frowns, making my heart clench slightly.

"I really want to go and see them, but I can't without-"

"I'll take you tomorrow." I hear Kol say from beside me, making me gape as I turn towards him.

"Are you being serious?"

"I know how much they mean to you darling. As much as we know you enjoy our company, or rather mine, we know you need to see them someday." He says, making me smile and hug him.

"Thank you so much!" I say, kissing his cheek and jumping giddily. "See? I'm coming back!" I tell them, smiling. Elijah frowns at me and I shake my head, "I'm coming back for a few days." I tell them, looking at Elijah for approval. He nods his head, and I smile, squeezing his hand.

"So you're still going to come back to your Original fuck buddies?" Damon sneers, causing me to frown.

"Damon-" Stefan starts, only to be cut off by Damon.

"No Stef, can't you see? These two idiots are just as in love with her as we are! And she also loves them! She's sleeping with the two of them and they don't even care. I get Kol but you Elijah? After Tatia and Katherine? I thought you would understand the cunning Petrova behaviour." He spits out, causing me to choke back a sob.

"No, Damon. It's not like that." I whisper, causing him to scoff.

"No Elena. Whatever. You can stay here as long as you want. You're just another Katherine, toying with our hearts. I don't even know who you are anymore because you're not the Elena Gilbert I fell and still am in love with." He glares at me, clapping onto Stefan's shoulder. "Come on Stef, we're out of here." Stefan sighs, looking at me apologetically before leaving with his brother. I run into Elijah's study, dropping onto my knees as I cry my heart out. _I'm such a horrible person._ I curl into a ball, cradling my knees to my chest as I sob, missing my friends and family, missing the smile Damon and Stefan used to give me a long time ago. I don't miss the sudden burst of the door, seeing the three Originals come to my aid. _All of this because I love these three brothers._

"What in bloody hell happened? Who do I need to kill?" Klaus says, fuming as he paces the room, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Kol says, closing the door so that nobody sees what's going on.

"No, don't do anything to them. Please." I plead, my voice breaking at the end, making Klaus' gaze soften.

"Niklaus, it was a misunderstanding." Elijah says softly, pulling me up so that I was standing, gripping onto his body for support.

"But it wasn't was it? I love all of you and I know it's wrong. I'm so sorry I dragged you all into this." I shout, breaking into sobs again.

"No, Elena you did nothing wrong." Klaus says, making me shake my head.

"Lovely Elena, stop this please."

"Darling, enough." I sigh, looking at the three handsome brothers looking at me with love and adoration.

"We understand and we don't care that we have to share you. As long as we get even a piece of you. Sure we get jealous, but we're not the Salvatores. We still value family." Klaus says, making me nod hesitantly.

"Why don't you get some rest? You have a long trip tomorrow." Elijah says, picking me up bridal style.

"What trip?" Klaus asks, blocking our way to the door.

"She's going back to Mystic Falls." Elijah says, shooting a look at him as he walks past him. "It's only for a few days Niklaus and Kol will accompany her. He promised her himself." He says, sighing as Kol still looks unconvinced.

"Please Klaus? I really need to see them. I need to see Jeremy and Alaric." I ask, my voice breaking at the end, causing Klaus to sigh.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you I will hold Kol accountable." He says, shooting a glare at Kol before kissing my forehead. I smile and nod, winking at Kol before Elijah carries me into his room.

"Wait why are we in your room?" I ask before my breath hitches as I feel Elijah's hand sneak up under my dress and towards my- "Oh my god!" I shout, causing Elijah to chuckle.

"As I recall, you promised me a night full of festivities?" He purrs, kissing my neck. "Today is my last day before my brother gets you all to himself, and I intend on ravishing your body and fucking you on every surface in this room so that you will be reminded of me every minute of your trip." He says before pushing me on the bed and repetitively bringing me into euphoria. _This man will be the end of me._

 **AN: Don't worry, more action in the sex department for Kol and Klaus coming up in the next few chapters.**


	10. Jeremy, Alaric and The Mystic Falls Gang

Elena's POV - Warning: Mature Content

"It'll be fine darling." Kol says, opening the door to my house for me. I walk in and stop when I see Kol standing outside the door. "Um, if you expect me to accompany you for the whole trip then I would advise for you to invite me in." I smirk, causing his grin to drop from his face, sensing trouble.

"Hm, should I?" I tease him, making him frown.

"Please?" He pleads, making me grin. "You know you won't enjoy this trip unless I'm there." He says, waggling his eyebrows at me causing me to laugh.

"Fine, you can come in Kol." I say, causing him to speed over and push me to the wall gently, kissing my lips.

"Thanks." He says, making me giggle.

"Elena? Is that you?" I hear Jeremy from upstairs, making me grin.

"Jeremy!" I shout, running over to hug him. "I missed you so much!" He hugs me tightly, twirling me around in the air, causing me to giggle.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" He says, frowning as he releases me from the hug.

"New Orleans…" I trail off, looking down sheepishly.

"New Orleans? Why? What were you- Kol! What the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy shouts, stepping in front of me protectively.

"No Jer, it's okay. He's with me." I put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to relax as he turns back to raise his eyebrow at me.

"Good to see you, mate." Kol says, tipping his fingers off his head like a sailor, with a smug smirk plastered onto his lips.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do. And not just to me, to Alaric too." He says sternly, causing me to frown and nod.

"Where is Alaric anyways?" I ask, looking around for him.

"He should be- Oh, there he is right now." He says, pointing towards the door. "Hey Ric, look who's here!" Jeremy shouts, causing Ric to drop his things before turning around to see me.

"Elena." He gasps, making me smile. I walk over and hug him tightly, missing the only fatherly figure I have left since my dad and John died. "Explain. Now." He says as we pull back, making me nod and point to the living room. We all sit down on the couches, me and Kol on one, and Jeremy and Alaric on another opposite of us. Alaric gave me a strange look, eyeing Kol as I told him I would explain it all later. "So… When did you get back?"

"Just today."

"And how did you get back?"

"Kol drove me."

"Ric I think you should just let Elena tell the full story before interrogating her like that." Jeremy says, causing Kol to chuckle.

"At the ball I gave my blood to Esther, the Original witch, Kol's mother, so that she could bind all her children together and kill them. I felt guilty so I told Elijah and he kidnapped me, throwing me into a cave with Rebekkah. Damon and Stefan eventually found a solution, but had to turn Abby, Bonnie's mum, into a vampire to break the witch lineage. After that, I realised that problems and danger follow me around like I'm sort of beacon. That's why I left Mystic Falls and went to New Orleans. There I found Klaus, and struck an agreement with him so that I could live there safely and he still gets what he wants." I tell them, earning disapproving looks.

"So basically, you're a walking blood bag for Klaus to use at his disposal?" Jeremy growls, making me shake my head.

"No! Our agreement was that I donate 2 blood bags every month and in exchange Klaus lets me live my life there like an equal, and protects me from other supernatural trouble." I say softly, leaning forward to take Jeremy's hand in mine. "And besides, you all are safer without me here, which is all I ever wanted. I need that, even if it means me not being here with you."

"Elena, you're 18 now. You're an adult, so I trust you to make your own decisions. But I won't stand by if you're just choosing the easy way out so that we all are safe but you have to suffer." Alaric says, making me smile softly.

"I'm happy there Ric, I really am. I have friends there and I've even gotten close to Rebekkah, who's really not that bad. And besides, I have Kol and the other two as my watchdogs now." I muse, making Kol chuckle lightly as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine. But you need to promise to come back and visit every now and then." Jeremy says, making me sigh in relief and nod excitingly. Jeremy grins and sits back, looking at me and Kol. "So, you and Kol huh?"

"Not going to get into my love life Jer." I say, throwing a pillow at him which hits his face, causing him to whine.

"What? I was just curious! He did try to kill me you know."

"Oh right. Sorry about that mate. I wasn't in my right mind. Thankfully your sister's been able to change that." He says, kissing my temple making me giggle.

"Alright, alright. No smooching in front of me. Why don't you both see Caroline and Bonnie?" Alaric says, swatting us away.

"Good to know you missed me Ric." I tease, causing him to chuckle. We both say our goodbyes and drive to the Grill, knowing that my friends would probably be there.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll park the car." Kol says as I nod and get out of the car. I walk into the Grill and get crushed by a very strong Caroline.

"Can't- breathe." I manage to say, before she releases me.

"Sorry!" She says, letting me go so I can breathe. She hits my shoulder, making me yelp. "That's for leaving without telling me!" I sigh, rubbing my shoulder as we walk to the bar.

"Sorry." I mutter sheepishly, sitting onto a barstool. "Where's Bonnie?" I ask, looking around for my dark-haired best friend.

"She's with Abby at her house. She left a few days ago." Caroline mutters quietly, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Is she mad at me? For causing her mum to turn?" I sigh.

"No, she understands. She just needs time because whatever happens, it seems like she's always the one getting hurt." Caroline says, squeezing my hand. "Now anyway, tell me everything!" I shake my head, raising my hand to call the bartender as Caroline compels him to get me a drink. I tell her everything, from the agreement to the three brothers. "So you're sleeping with all three brothers? 10 points for Elena Gilbert!" She shouts, making my eyes widen and shake my head in disbelief.

"Caroline!"

"What? It's not everyday someone gets to be in a relationship with 1 let alone 3 Original vampires! Hot ones too!" I sigh, shaking my head as I drink my bourbon.

"Elena!" I hear someone shout, making me turn around to see my boy with blue eyes. _Matt!_

"Matty!" I squeal, running up to him and hugging him. "I missed you!" I say, giggling as he twirls me around.

"I missed you more 'Lena." He says, hugging me tightly. I hear someone growl from behind me, and release my grip on Matt to look behind me. _Kol._ His dark brown eyes are narrowed into slits, glaring at Matt as his fists are clenched beside me. I walk over to him and he grabs onto my waist, pulling me towards him possessively. I rub his arm and kiss his cheek, causing him to relax a bit and exhale.

"Behave. He's my best friend." I whisper, causing him to nod reluctantly.

"Elena? Why is he here?" Matt asks, before Caroline explains everything, excluding my love fiasco, thankfully, before Matt nods. "So, he's not going to kill me? Because with the look he's giving me, it looks like he's ready to rip my head off." Matt says, eyeing Kol cautiously.

"No. He's a good boy. He's just jealous, that's all." I say, nudging Kol as I give him a pointed look.

"Sorry mate. Kol Mikaelson, I believe we've met." Kol says, nodding at him.

"Yeah, you tried to break my hand."

"Right. Sorry about that." Kol mutters, making me nod approvingly. Matt nods and tells us he needs to go work, leaving the three of us behind. I lead us to a booth where Kol and I sit together with his arms wrapped around me and Caroline opposite of us.

"So Kol, what are your intentions with Elena?" Caroline asks, making my eyes widen and cringe. _I swear to God Caroline!_ I glare at her and she raises both her eyebrows at me as if to say, _what? We need to know what this guy wants from you!_

"Well Miss Forbes, you should know that I intend on making Elena happy and safe until my last dying breath. My life revolves around her and I love her very much." He says, making me gasp as I turn to him.

"You love me?" I ask, my voice suddenly low with nervousness. He nods, making me smile. "I love you too." I say, making a grin break out on his face. He cups my face and brings my lips onto his, kissing me adoringly and full of love.

"Aw!" I hear Caroline squeal, making me laugh. Both me and Kol turn towards her, finding Caroline sitting down with a huge grin on her face. "Alright, you won me over. I give you my blessing!" She says, making me smile.

"Thanks Care." I smile softly, getting up and out of the booth with Kol. "It's getting dark. Me and Kol are going to head out, we'll see you tomorrow okay?" I tell her, earning a nod from her before me and Kol head out. When we pass my house, I turn towards Kol with a curious look on my face. "Where are we going? We just passed my house."

"I booked a room for us at a hotel. I didn't think it would sit by for your guardian if your 1000 year old Vampire boyfriend was sleeping with you in a room next to his and your brothers." He says, smirking at me.

"Boyfriend huh? I like the sound of that." I say, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he drives. "Who knew you could be so thoughtful?" I say, causing him to chuckle. We pull over at this hotel near the edge of Mystic Falls, which wasn't that crowded, since nobody actually ever visits Mystic Falls. We check in and get to the elevator, opening the door to find a massive room with a huge king-sized bed to the side and large glass doors leading to the balcony.

"Like it?"

"Love it!" I shout, hugging him. When I pull back, Kol pushes me onto the bed, trapping my arms and legs with his.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He murmurs, his warm breath hitting my skin, causing goosebumps all over my body.

"I love you too Kol Mikaelson." I whisper, gasping as his mouth sucks on my pulse point and his hands move to undress me. We spend that night exploring each crook and freckle of our bodies, bringing each other to euphoria and claiming each other.


	11. Katherine?

Elena's POV

I wake up to the sound of my phone, probably Caroline telling me to wake up. Kol groans and pulls me closer to him, sighing.

"Turn it off, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's 9 AM." I say, checking my phone for messages.

"I'm still sleepy. I want a lie in." He snuggles into my neck and I laugh.

"We have to get up. _You_ are being lazy."

"No way! I'm staying here with you." He says, making me sigh.

"Well, I'm going to get up. So guess you'll be here alone." I try to get out of the bed, and he was too exhausted to hold onto me.

"Nice ass." He says as I walk off, picking up my clothes which were thrown everywhere from the night before.

"Thanks. I grew it myself." I grin, turning around a little to smirk smugly at him. He was grinning at me, rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.

"Mmm...if you want, I could show you what I grew myself, but it requires you in bed." He says, his boyish grin coming onto his face. I roll my eyes, laughing a bit.

"Come on, we'll be here all day otherwise." I throw his shirt onto his face and he groans.

"You...were amazing last night." He whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"So were you, now stop buying time in bed." I grin, swatting him away as I put on my clothes.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckles, and we go out of the hotel to meet with Caroline. We walk hand in hand down the street to a small cafe where Caroline said she would meet us with Jeremy.

"Finally! Where have you guys been?" She groans, pushing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of us when we sit down.

"I don't think you want to know." Kol muses, cutting up some of the bacon and eating it.

"What does that even mean? Wait- Oh my god!" I slap Kol's arm, causing him to chuckle before kissing my temple.

"Look at what you did! I don't appreciate you telling everyone about our sexual activities! And that's also for stealing my bacon." I scold him, causing him to chuckle.

"Relax darling, I was only teasing her. I mean look at how flustered she is right now." Kol points to Caroline who's cheeks are red as tomatoes. "And you should learn to share your food. I mean you already shared your body with me yesterday…" I gasp, clasping my hand over Kol's mouth to prevent him from saying anything worse.

"If you say another word, Kol Mikaelson, I swear to God I will leave you here right now." I warn, glaring at him.

"Hey, you're here!" Jeremy says from behind me, walking from what I presume to be the bathroom. _Thank God he wasn't here when Kol said that._

"Hey Jer!"

"Jeremy, thank God!" Caroline says, pulling his hand down so that he would sit down next to her. "Now they'll stop."

"Stop what?"

"I was just telling Caroline how- Ow!" I punch Kol's shoulder, standing up to leave. "See how abusive your sister is? Jesus." He mutters, pulling me down on his lap, keeping a strong grip on my waist so that I wouldn't be able to leave. "Where was I? Oh. I was just telling Caroline how we decided to stay at a hotel so that we didn't disturb you and that vampire-hunting guardian of yours." He says, looking pointedly at me making me sigh.

"Sorry." I mutter softly.

"Oh you'll be sorry tonight." He purrs seductively, causing me to grind downwards on his groin.

"Whoops." I look back at Caroline and Jeremy, carelessly chatting about things that I've missed as Kol bucked his hips up at me and whined, seeking attention.

"You should really see Damon and Stefan. Damon's off the rails and Stefan's…"

"Stefan's more broody than usual." Jeremy finishes for Caroline, earning a slow nod from her. I sigh and nod my head, finally turning around to acknowledge Kol.

"What do you say? Feel like visiting the Salvatores?"

"No thanks darling." I raise my shoulder and stand up, telling Caroline to come.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just go with Caroline. Let's go Care."

"Wait a minute. If you think I'm letting you see the Salvatore-" I chuckle, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him softly.

"I'm kidding Kol. I'm not going anywhere without you." I mutter, earning a fond smile from him. "Besides, Klaus will kill you if he finds out that you left me alone." I muse, earning a low chuckle from Jeremy.

—

I never expected to see this when me and Kol entered the boarding house. Guess what? Damon and Katherine, fucking, against the wall. I couldn't bite back a gasp that came out of my mouth as Kol held onto me tightly, afraid of what I would do.

"Well if isn't my doppelgänger!" Katherine says leisurely, jumping off of Damon and walking over to get her jeans, not even sparing a blink as she strides past us butt naked.

"Elena." Damon says, fixing his jeans as I look away, curling into Kol's warm embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" I hiss, earning a frown from Damon. "Is this you getting back at me like what you did with Rebekkah after the ball?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows in disbelief. _I can't believe he's sleeping with Katherine! The one person who's caused us so much suffering! Well, aside from Klaus… But he's good now!_

"Aw, does Elena still care for the bad Salvatore brother? Jealous are we? You were always jealous of my play things. Picking them up one by one." Katherine says with a condescending sneer, causing me to grit my teeth. "Seems like you picked up Elijah too." She adds. I growl, lunging at her only to be held back by Kol.

"Calm down darling. Elijah loves you. Not that manipulative excuse of a woman." He says, rubbing my shoulders soothingly.

"Don't you dare talk about Elijah like that. I am not you. I don't play with people's hearts and throw them away just because I can." I growl at Katherine, eliciting a sadistic laugh from Katherine.

"Well, well, well! A bit hypocritical don't you think Elena? Goody two shoes Elena, causing all 3 Original brothers to bow down at her feet. Do you enjoy wrecking families? First the Salvatores, now the Mikaelsons? Well played Elena. Then again, you are a Petrova. My doppelgänger."

"You could only dream of being even remotely similar to Elena, darling." Kol laughs, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh boo-hoo. I'm not like Elena. Why would I care?" She feigns sorrow.

"Maybe because Klaus likes her and wants you dead." Kol says, striking a nerve in Katherine's body. "Who's to say what he'll do when me or Elena tells him about this little mishap? He's been hunting you down for centuries, maybe this ought' of give him some motivation." I bite back a laugh when I see Katherine stiffen, Kol's chuckle calming me down. "So yes, you should care."

"Damon. What are you doing with her?" I ask him, finding it oddly weird that he was standing aside, quietly observing us.

"Better than waiting for something that's never going to happen." Damon shrugs, causing me to frown.

"Damon, I never meant-"

"You know what's funny? I always thought it was either me or Stefan? I never thought there would be anyone else. And after those nights we spent searching for Stefan and Klaus before you ran off to New Orleans? I thought I had an actual chance. I never in a million years, would have thought you would get snatched up with the big bad Originals." Damon says, frowning as he looks straight into my eyes.

"Damon-"

"Why don't you just go Elena? Stefan's not here and I don't think he would want to see you anyway. He'll call you when he's ready."

"And you? When will you call me?" I ask hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"I don't know. I can't make any promises." I sigh and nod, going out the door with Kol, when he stops suddenly.

"Kol?"

"I forgot something." He mutters, speeding over to Katherine and pinning her to the wall. "You will stay here and not leave until I say so. You will still feed, only from blood bags, and you will not sleep with anyone." He compels her, pulling back afterwards with a low chuckle. "Klaus will be delighted to hear that you're here waiting for him." He says menacingly, speeding over to me before picking me up and speeding out of the boarding house and to the hotel. "Are you okay?" He whispers, pulling me into his embrace. I nod slowly, smiling as I feel him kissing the top of my head.

"Kol?" I whimper, causing him to pull back and look at me in the eyes. "Can we go home? I miss Elijah, Klaus and Bekkah." I whisper, causing him to smile.

"Of course darling. Anything you want." He says, leading me to the parked car. "Why don't you sleep. It's a long drive."

"Okay. Thanks Kol."

"Anytime."

"Kol?" I ask again, raising my head to meet his beautiful brown eyes that remind me so much of Elijah's.

"Yes darling?"

"I love you." I breathe out before my eyes shut close.

"I love you too Elena." I hear him say before I drift into unconsciousness.


	12. Euphoric Elijah

Elena's POV - Warning: Mature Content

 ** _"You did this Elena! This is all because of you!" I hear Damon shout over the fire, his black veins surrounding his blood-red eyes causing a shiver to run up my spine. I look over his side and see Jeremy and Alaric tied up, blood spilling down their faces._**

 ** _"No! Jeremy! Ric!" I shout, trying to get to them only to be restrained by a pair of ropes. I hyperventilate, looking back to see ropes bounding me to the old oak tree._**

 ** _"This would have never happened if you just stayed with us Elena! If you would just stay with me!" Damon shouts, causing me to shout._**

 ** _"Damon! Don't do it!"_**

 ** _"This is your fault Elena. Their deaths are on your hands." Damon murmurs, lifting Jeremy and Alaric up and throwing them into the fire, their bodies burning and slowly decomposing right in front of me._**

"NO!" I shout, sitting up in my bed, beads of sweat dripping down my face.

"Elena! You're okay. It's okay." I hear someone say as I'm enveloped into a pair of strong arms, which I cry into.

"Jeremy and Ric…" I croak out, my voice now hoarse because of all the shouting I probably did in my sleep.

"Are fine. Jeremy and Alaric are safe back at Mystic Falls." The mystery person says while stroking my hair. "It was just a bad dream." I sigh, nodding as my crying stops and I sniffle, pulling back to find myself looking at Klaus' blue eyes.

"Klaus." I breathe out, a bit surprised that he was the one comforting me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asks, shifting on my bed to cradle me in one arm and brushing a strand of hair that was stuck onto my sweaty forehead. I nod, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I say, chuckling as I notice the damp sleeve.

"That's alright love." He chuckles, taking off the shirt casually causing me to gape. "Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I tease, pushing him away lightly as he laughs, a smug smirk plastered onto his lips and a mischievous glint apparent in his crystal blue eyes. "What time is it? Why are you here?"

"It's 9 AM. You and Kol got in rather late last night and I brought you to your room. I don't know why but I just couldn't leave you after not seeing you for 3 days." He confesses, bringing a soft smile on my lips.

"I missed you too." I say, snuggling up to his warm hybrid body and kissing his shoulder. "How is everyone? How's Elijah? Oh, and Rebekkah?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? They're probably downstairs eating breakfast." I nod, stretching before heading downstairs to see them. I see a a tall man with a bare muscular back, tousled brown hair and silk pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, my lips forming a grin as I realise who it is. I run and jump on their back, unable to contain my excitement.

"Elijah!" I squeal, before I hear him laugh and turn me around so that my chest was in front of his.

"Hello, Lovely Elena." He whispers before claiming my lips, causing me to respond frantically as my arms snake around his neck. I moan into the kiss as my back hits the wall and Elijah's grip on my ass loosens since he placed on the kitchen island.

"Get a grip Elijah! She's only been gone for 3 bloody days! Not that I'm unhappy with your return, but will you two please stop shoving your tongue down each others throats before I rip you off each other!" I hear Rebekkah shout, whining at our display of affection. Despite her complaints, our lips stay locked, conveying our want, need and love through this kiss. When I pull away because of my need of oxygen, we lean our foreheads, our eyes trained on each other as we look at the deep love we have.

"I've missed you." I whisper, causing a sweet smile to grace his lips.

"I've missed you too, my love." He says, pulling me up and carrying me bridal style. "You've been gone for far too long." He carries me upstairs into his room, making me smile knowingly. "Did you sleep with Kol? I can smell him all over you." He growls, causing me to gulp. _I forgot to shower before meeting up with Caroline and Jeremy for lunch and didn't shower before leaving Mystic Falls. Crap._ "Was it satisfying? Sleeping with my brother? Or need I remind you of how loud I can make you moan and curve your back, bringing you into euphoria over and over again?" He growls, trailing a finger down leg as he drops me on the bed, staring at me as a predator would stare at it's prey. I shudder, goosebumps forming all over my body as Elijah's eye travel along my body, making me suddenly aware of my revealing clothing. "And who did you wear this for? Kol? Did he really make you forget about me that easily?" I shake my head frantically, moaning as he kissed my pulse point, very aware of his knowledge on the location of all my weak spots and how to unravel me. "Why don't I remind you just how much we fit together, and how it's like when I fuck you into oblivion?" He growls, making me moan as his usually polite lips mutter harsh and profane words. That's all I remember before I succumb to Elijah's demands, handing myself over to him as he pleases my body, making sure that I was marked as his and would remain sore for a very long time. _Not that I minded anyway._

—

My eyes flutter, squinting a bit at the bright light, before rolling over to find the bed empty. _Did Elijah leave?_ I sigh, slowly sitting up as my muscles were practically yelling with pain, my whole body sore from me and Elijah's previous activities. I smirk, noticing the various blue and black spots covering my whole body, a way of Elijah to claim my body as mine, even though he knows he has to share me with his brother, or at least my heart that is. I stretch my neck, very aware of the bite marks Elijah left when I asked him to bite me last night, which was very intoxicating, causing me and Elijah to reach new levels of euphoria. I pout, disappointed that Elijah left without telling me and had not left a note explaining where he went off to and why. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing a very wet Elijah, with a towel wrapped around his lower half, emerging out of the very steamy room. "I see you're awake." He muses, sitting down beside me and kissing me softly.

"Yeah, and very sore." I groan, stretching as I try to stand up and gasp when the cold air hits my naked body. My eyes widen as I grab the sheets, holding it close to my body as to hide my body from Elijah's hungry eyes.

"Why are you covering yourself? It's not like I haven't seen it before?" Elijah muses, causing me to glare and throw the sheets at him. This Elijah is playful and flirty, causing butterflies in my stomach. "Why don't you go downstairs and get some food?"

"I see what you're doing. And it's not going to work." I warn him, raising a finger to point at him accusingly.

"And what, my lovely Elena, am I doing?" He purrs, raising one eyebrow at me as he walks over to me.

"You basically reminded me of how I smelled like Kol after I slept with him yesterday. Now you've practically _marked me_ as yours, which can be seen and smelt by your brothers and Rebekkah. If I go downstairs now, I'll practically be parading and showing off that I'm yours, and that I just slept with you." I say, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"You caught me."

"Which is why I'm going to shower." I say, grabbing the towel from around his waist leaving him completely naked. "You can come join me if you want, you know? I'm sore, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything for you…" I tease, noticing his excited little friend.

"After what you just said, you better fix my situation." He says, throwing me on his shoulders as he walks into the bathroom.


	13. Where are you?

Klaus' POV

"What is the meaning of this?" I growl, glaring at Marcel and Davina. _Elena just got back and I can't spend time with her because these bloody idiots called me._ I turn around to see Kol and Elijah walk in Marcel's house.

"Why did you assemble all of us here today?" Elijah asks, fixing his tie as he walks beside me.

"Yes, I was enjoying me day with a certain someone until Nik called us." Kol says, making me roll my eyes.

"We have a problem." I raise my eyebrows at Marcel, telling him to elaborate. "The werewolves are retaliating against us, they plan to break off all agreements and take over New Orleans." I smirk, earning curious looks from Marcel and the witch. I look towards my brothers and see smug smirks forming on their faces as they realised what was going on.

"And why should I help you? You said this was your bloody kingdom, not mine. So why in bloody hell should I help you when I have nothing to lose?" Marcel gulps, looking towards Davina carefully before training his eyes on mine.

"If you do help me than we can rule New Orleans together. Father and son, like the old days." He suggest, causing me to laugh.

"The old days? As I remember you never ruled New Orleans mate. It has always been my family." Kol quips, earning a glare from Marcel.

"The way I see it, this is beneficial for me." I start off, smirking evilly at Marcel. "Werewolves equal hybrids, now that I have my lovely doppelgänger with me. When, and I will, sire them, I'll use them to take back what is rightfully my family's." Kol and Elijah smirk, causing the witch to gape and nudge Marcel, waiting for him to say something. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be going to our lovely sister and doppelgänger." I say before turning away with my brothers, heading out to see Elena and Rebekkah.

* * *

A strong smell hits me as I enter the compound, glancing back at my two brothers worriedly.

"Blood." Kol says as we speed into the compound, finding Rebekkah passed out on the floor.

"Bekkah." I murmur softly, picking her up and putting her onto the couch. I get a whiff of her smell and grimace, looking back towards Elijah and Kol.

"Vervain."

"Nik." Rebekkah groans, her head swirling as her eyes flutter open to look at me. "Elena, she's-" My eyes widen as my brothers stand attentively next to me, looking down at Rebekkah with the upmost caution.

"Where is she?" Elijah growls, voicing out the question that the three of us were thinking of.

"Marcel- He took her." Rebekkah manages to choke out between coughs, making me growl.

"Your bloody protege won't see another day once I'm done with him." Kol growls, clenching his fists as me and Elijah nod in agreement. _If he so much as puts a scratch on her, I will kill him and his withy friend._

"Rebekkah, we have to-"

"Go. I'll be fine." She cuts Elijah off, urging us to find Elena as she swats us away, smiling weakly when our faces clenched in resolution.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Nik! Help me Nik! Help!" Klaus head shook frantically, his heart clenching as he heard these screams in his head but never able to find the source of these painful screams.

"Kol! I'm hurt! Please Kol!" Kol's frown stayed on his face, his forehead marred with wrinkles as he tried to think straight without hearing the screams. _Her_ screams.

"You're the only one who can save me! Elijah! I'm hurt! He's going to kill me Elijah! Please!" He heard her scream, shutting his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. His face remained stoic as he turned away from his brothers, not wanting to look weak in their search for their loved one. Each of the brothers heard her screams. A different version for each one. How were they going to find her when they heard different things?

"I can't do this. She keeps screaming. She won't stop screaming for help!" Kol shouts, running his hand through his hair, messing it up in frustration.

"I can't smell her. She's not here." Both Kol and Klaus turned their head at Elijah's revelation, lifting their noses up to take a whiff of the air around them, only to find out that Elijah was right. "It's a witch. She's playing with our minds. It must be some sort of spell." Elijah says calmly, although he was frantic and worried underneath that calm surface, worried about his lover.

"Is that even possible?" Kol mulled over this, recalling all the witchy spells he's seen and heard over the years before nodding at Klaus, validating his guess. "Damn it!" Klaus shouted loudly, punching a hole in the tree's bark without even flinching.

"Stop it Niklaus. This won't help us find her." Klaus scoffed at Elijah's words. How can he be so calm at a time like this?

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? For me to feel? This _is_ me showing you that I feel! I feel for this dainty, little, vulnerable doppelgänger. Seems the roles have reversed though. Because you, brother, don't feel anything. Not even breaking a sweat under that sophisticated suit of yours. I suppose that's all she is to you then? A casual fuck." Klaus taunts, clenching his jaw as he mentions Elena's sexual relationship with his older brother. He never got to have sex with Elena, and he knows that Kol has. But the fact that she's always with Elijah just bothered him so much as he hasn't taken his claim over her yet, show her how good he is in the sack, show her everything she's missing out on. Elijah's growl brought Klaus from his thoughts, making his eyes snap to Elijah's, noticing how Elijah's eyes darkened with anger and frustration. Unexpectedly, Elijah sped forward, throwing Klaus 10 feet off the ground and onto another tree.

"Don't you dare say anything like that! You don't know what she means to me and what I mean to her!"

"Don't I, brother? I have never seen you do anything with Elena other than fuck her! You have managed to take her away from two people who love her very much, just to have her as your casual fuck!"

"No! Brother, she is the light of my life. She was our family's hope. And now she's gone. Do you understand, I let this person in… I let her in…" Elijah says, his voice cracking at the end. "I don't let people in… You knew this, yet you've managed to get her taken away from us… From me." He trailed off, voice hoarse and eyes teary. "I needed her and you've broken me." Kol looks between his two older brothers, finding the oddity of the situation. Elijah, the noble yet calm one had broken down in front of him and Klaus because of Elena, and Klaus was actually insecure and, what was the word? Oh. Clueless.

"I've managed to get her taken away? I have been with you all day! How in bloody hell do I get blamed for this?"

"All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made, every single day of your life, what results did you expect? That everyone would welcome the new Mikaelson treasure and lover with open arms? That she wouldn't be used against us? Against you! That she could live with us and thrive as some kind of functional family?"

"Enough! As much as I've enjoyed this, this won't help Elena. So stop your quarrelling and just make up. Elena loves us all and we all love her. So stop bloody blaming each other and let's go get our girl." Kol shouts, glaring at his two brothers before walking off, looking back to make sure that Elijah and Klaus were following him.

 **AN:** Hey there! Thank you for following, favoriting and for the reviews! It means a lot to me. It seems that some people are asking whether or not this fanfic is an Elejah fanfic and I am here to say no. Well partly yes. I guess? Elena has a relationship with all 3 brothers, but yes, right now her relationship with Elijah's the strongest because she always trusted him and never feared him. But please don't get annoyed and stop reading because I assure you, Elena's relationship with both Kol and Klaus will develop (I already wrote a few chapters), and she will build a stronger bond and a steady sexual relationship with both. But her sexual affairs with Elijah are based on her character development, I mean Elena wouldn't just jump into bed with Klaus, a hybrid that killed her a few months ago right? It's all about time and patience, Klaus (and Kol) have to show her that they love her and that she can trust them and become bare (both mentally and physically). So yeah, just wait. This fanfic is definitely a Elejah, Kolena and Klena fanfic, so you'll ee her relationship with all 3.


	14. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson

3rd Person POV

"I'm so sorry for having to do this Elena. Truth be told, you actually seem like a very nice girl and I was actually wanting to take you out on a date." Marcel said as he took a sit in front of Elena, who had her hands and feet bound to a chair.

"Fuck you." Elena spit out, causing Marcel to chuckle.

"I would love to."

"Klaus will kill you-"

"Because I took his girlfriend, well you know men. They always want what they can't have. Aren't you dating Elijah? Or was it Kol?" Elena glared at him, struggling against the tight ropes on her wrists that were holding her back from hitting Marcel. "Feisty aren't you? No wonder all three Originals want you. By now, even I'm curious."

"Why am I here Marcel?" Elena asked desperately, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to flip her hair off her forehead, only to have it stuck onto her sticky forehead. "This isn't you." Marcel laughed, slapping his knee as he looked up at Elena, her deep brown eyes searching his face for a little bit of remorse, only to find none.

"You don't even know me." Marcel sneered, making Elena flinch. "Klaus wants my kingdom, so I'll take his lovely doppelgänger. No girlfriend, no blood, no hybrids. I take all he has with just killing you. It's as easy as that!" Elena's eyes widen as she frantically struggles against the ropes, hoping to loosen them up so she could run. "Woah there. Relax. I won't kill you now. That'll ruin the whole thing! You're leverage, and I'm planning on using that."

"What do you mean?" Elena said exasperatedly, dropping her head in exhaustion as Marcel chuckled. A small figured appeared and walked from behind Marcel, causing Elena's head to snap up.

"Bonnie?"

—

"Where could she be?" Klaus roared, throwing a glass full of whiskey into the fireplace.

"Calm down! We'll find her. I promise."

"And how are you going to fulfil that promise Bekkah? Huh?" Klaus retorted, putting his anger onto Rebekkah, who was, thankfully, sympathetic and understanding towards Klaus' behaviour.

"Enough. This won't help us find her." Elijah said sternly, furrowing his eyebrows at Klaus who was fuming. A ring broke the silence, causing all of the Original siblings to jump up from their seats. Klaus, realising it was his phone, sped to the table and grabbed his phone, shouting into the receiver.

"What!"

"Nik. Help me." Three words that shook Klaus to the core, his grip on the phone clenching as he heard Elena scream.

"You heard the girl. Meet me in the graveyard in 10 minutes. Alone. You won't like what will happen if you disobey my rules, and are you really willing to test me? I'm sure your lovely doppelgänger won't mind." Marcel hissed over the phone, causing Klaus to growl. _I will get you Marcel._

"If you so much as put a scratch on her-"

"Oh that's the least of your worries." Klaus growled, shooting a look towards his siblings as he continued to listen to Marcel's threats. "Tick tock Niklaus. 8 more minutes or you can say bye-bye to your Elena." Klaus threw the phone to the wall, cursing under his breath before turning towards his siblings. _How am I going to convince them to stay behind?_

"You can't seriously believe we're letting you go by yourself?" Kol said as the siblings stood in a stare off.

"I can't risk it." He said gruffly, running his fingers through his curly, dirty blonde hair.

"To bloody hell with that! You just want to act as the hero!"

"Enough Kol." Elijah said from behind him, clasping the younger brother's shoulder as he stepped beside him. "Bring her home Niklaus. Bring her back." He said solemnly, nodding at Klaus before turning around to glare at Kol. Klaus nodded at him before sending a small smile towards Rebekkah as he sped out the house and towards the graveyard. _Funny since Marcel will need one in a few minutes._

 _—-_

"Bonnie why are you doing this?" Elena choked out, eyeing the knife and packet of lilac powder on the metal tray beside her.

"You just keep hanging out with vampires. Don't you get it? They're abominations! Evil." Bonnie said as she walked around Elena, getting materials she needed for a spell and the project.

"Abomination? What about Caroline? She's not an abomination and she's definitely not evil. She's our best friend."

"She's a vampire. Just like all of them." Bonnie said, pointing at Marcel who has been oddly quiet.

"Which is why you're helping him and hurting me? Great logic Bon."

"Enough. Is it ready?" Marcel intervened, getting tired of the girls' quarrel. "We need to get on with the dissection before he comes. You can cast the spell afterwards."

"Dissect? Bonnie, no. Please. Don't!"

"Don't tell me what to do. And do not be so pushy. You can find that witches don't really get along with vampires, so don't push me." Bonnie hissed, causing Marcel to back away while holding his hands up in surrender. Bonnie moved to grab the knife from tray, pouring alcohol over it before moving towards Elena squirmed under her restraints but couldn't break away, and was held by Marcel so she wouldn't move so much. Bonnie cut Elena's stomach, causing her to scream out in agony. Quickly, the dark haired girl grabbed the packet of lilac powder with light wrapping into Elena's stomach before grabbing a needle and some thread.

"No. They'll see and suspect something." Marcel said, putting his hand over Bonnie's as he moved towards Elena and bit his wrist before shoving it onto Elena's hand, causing her to choke on his blood. Both with and vampire looked expectantly towards the doppelgängers stomach, sighing in relief as Elena's cut started to heal and cover up.

"Marcellus!"

"He's here. Okay, start doing it as we meet him." Marcel commanded, cutting Elena's bounds and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Remember, it will only last for a week at most. It wasn't a big packet since she's slim."

"And the spell?"

"It can only be undone by the person who casts it." Marcel nodded, turning back to go up the stairs. "Oh and before you go." Bonnie added, coming up to them before making a small cut on Elena's palm, collecting the drops of blood in a small silver bowl. "For the spell." She simply said. "Go, before he gets suspicious."

"Marcellus! I'm here and I do not like waiting." Marcel rolled his eyes, speeding up to find the hybrid with his hands crossed over his chest. As Elena came into view, Klaus' eyes started to shine, black veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs elongated. Marcel dropped her unceremoniously onto the wooden floor causing Klaus to speed over just in time to catch her before her head hit the floor.

"Klaus. You're here." She said in a barely audible whisper, causing the corner of Klaus' lips to turn upwards in a weak smile.

"Didn't I tell you that I would always be here for you?" Klaus whispered, kissing her temple before hugging her tightly towards his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Well isn't this sweet. Now, let's talk business." Marcel said, pulling Elena's leg to get her over to him as she screamed out. Klaus growled running towards Marcel, ready to pounce, but gets blocked by a barrier. "Oops. Sorry Niklaus. You're a bit stuck there, aren't you?" Elena whimpered, looking over at Klaus helplessly as she saw her lover glare at Marcel.

"What do you want Marcel? I'll give it to you if you hand her over."

"Anything? Wow that was easy."

"Just give her over to me."

"Now that would ruin the fun! You see, my friend and I did a little experiment and, well who better to do the experiment on than Elena?" Klaus growled, punching through the barrier desperately. "Thank god, it was successful. And don't worry Klaus. It was a good experiment, now Elena can't be compelled. Brilliant actually!"

"What did you do to her?" Klaus gritted through his teeth, causing Marcel to grin widely.

"Maybe we can discuss that after we discuss my terms of our trade? I want you and your hybrids to fight for me."

"Done." Klaus said without even batting an eyelash, causing Elena to smile weakly as she looked at Klaus through her tears. _I love you_ , Elena mouthed to Klaus, chocking on a sob. _I love you too,_ he mouthed back as he smiled at her. Klaus growled before looking back at Marcel. "Now that you've got what you wanted, put down the barrier and hand her over." Marcel smirked, pulling Elena up and throwing her to Klaus, who gripped her tightly against his chest.

"Hello love, miss me?" He mused, sighing in relief as his love was back in his arms.

"Never let me go." She whispered, causing Klaus to nod.

"Never."

"Oh Elena, aren't you going to say goodbye to your best friend?" Bonnie appeared out of nowhere, causing Elena to stiffen in realisation. Elena turned to face Klaus, wrapping her arms weakly around his neck before kissing him with so much passion and love.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson. Never forget that."


	15. Amnesic Elena

3rd Person POV

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson. Never forget that."

"Elena? What-" Klaus choked out before Elena went limp in his arms. "Elena!" Klaus shouted at the unconscious girl in his arms. Marcel snickered, a smug grin plastered on his lips as he walked over to the couple.

"Tragic how things have to end." He spat out, a double meaning behind his words, before he was struck onto the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus hissed, fangs elongating as to threaten Marcel.

"The Bennet witch- She casted a spell so Elena would forget you and the other Originals." He choked out, squirming in Klaus' strong hold.

"I told you-"

"You said if I were to scratch her, you would kill me."

"And what have you done is so much worse. I would say I'm sorry for doing this but I think this is well overdue, don't you think mate?" Klaus hissed sarcastically before thrusting his hand through Marcel's chest and pulling his heart out. _Bloody idiot just had to go against my orders and challenge me,_ Klaus sarcastically said in his head. Marcel's lifeless body dropped onto the floor, his dark eyes wide open and staring at Klaus. Klaus scoffed, looking over at Bonnie who was also unconscious and on the floor before he picked up Elena and carried her back to the compound. _I'm so sorry love. I never intended for this to happen. I just hope you remember me after your witchy friend's spell. I hope you forgive me for being too late._ Klaus sighed, shifting the unconscious brunette in his arms as he walked through the doors of the compound, bracing himself. Klaus felt a sudden gust of wind and Elena was taken from his arms. His blue eyes shooting frantically around the room finally landing on Kol who was stroking Elena's face as he held her on the couch.

"What. Did. You. Do." Kol hissed out venomously, glaring daggers at his elder brother who seemed upset. "I should've known better than to leave you to get her alone." He shouted, glaring at Klaus as he turned back to Elena. "I should have known." Kol softly murmured, rocking Elena back and forth as frown lines marred his forehead, showing his frustration and worry over the unconscious beautiful brunette on his lap.

"What happened Niklaus?" Elijah asked, glancing at Elena offering a sad look towards Klaus. _Ever the calm one, brother._ Klaus sighed, walking over to the bar to get a bottle of bourbon before downing it in one big gulp.

"Marcel did something to her. Elena's witch friend, that Bennet witch, also casted a spell on her."

"What did he do?" Kol bit out, frowning as he traced Elena's delicate features with a sad smile on his face. Oh, how his heart yearned for the compassionate young beauty laying on his lap right now.

"The bloody bastard wouldn't say. But don't fret, he's been dealt with."

"I assume that means we won't be seeing him anymore?" Elijah asked, causing Klaus to nod solemnly, returning to his bottle of whiskey as he took another swig from it.

"Good." Kol said, stroking a strand of hair out of Elena's face. _Because if you haven't done it then I will,_ he thought to himself.

"And what of the spell?" Elijah added, casting a curious glance over the blonde haired hybrid.

"She-" A gasp cut off Klaus, making all three sets of eyes land cautiously at the young doppelgänger.

"Elena." Kol breathed out, relieved that she was awake.

"Kol." She breathed out in acknowledgement, a look of confusion placed onto her face. as she looked around. "Oh my god, what am I doing here?" She shouted, jumping off of Kol and retreating to the corner of the room to distance herself from the three dangerous Originals.

"It's alright love. We're not going to hurt you." Klaus said hesitantly, putting his bottle of whiskey to the side before approaching the trembling girl.

"Says the freaky hybrid that killed me and wants to drain my blood." Elena retorted sarcastically, warily eyeing Kol who looked hurt.

"Lovely Elena, why are you acting in this manner?" Elijah hesitantly said, quirking one eyebrow at his lover's harsh words.

"Maybe because your family has tried to kill me and my friends several times."

"We're only here to help. Nobody will hurt or kill you. I give you my word, Elena." Elijah said, biting his lip in hesitation.

"Someone once told me that your word doesn't mean anything until you prove it." Elena bit back harshly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Elena could see a flash of hurt in Elijah's eyes, causing her to question herself, but decided to brush it off. "Now can someone tell me where the hell I am and why I'm here."

"You're in New Orleans. You came to us when you and the Salvatores had a fall out." Kol stated robotically, his face clear of any emotions.

"New Orleans…" Elena muttered quietly, looking down at her shoes as she tried to gather her thought. "Okay sure, let's say that did happen. Now why would I come to you, of all people? The so called 'noble brother', the psycho mass-murdering Original and the murderous hybrid?" Kol frowned, turning around to conceal his disappointment and hurt at the young brunette's harsh words of resentment. Elijah sighed, frowning as he saw Kol stomp towards Klaus and grab the collar of the blue-eyed Original's black t-shirt.

"What did the Bennet witch do to her Nik?" Kol growled.

"She wiped her memories." Klaus murmured sadly, grabbing Kol's arm to let him go and moved to grab something from behind the counter.

"Wait, Bonnie? What does she have to do with this? What did you do to her?" Elena shouted, regaining all 3 brother's attention. Speeding over to Elena, Klaus injected her with a syringe. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said as he injected Elena.

"Niklaus! What are you-" Elijah shouted, eyes filled with fury as Elena's body fell limp into Klaus' arms.

"It's a sedative. She'll be asleep now. It'll make it easier for us to discuss what happened and what we are going to do about it." Klaus said as he gently laid Elena on the sofa and explained everything to his brothers.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, this was sort of a filler. Don't worry, the next chapter will be pretty long so yeah. I'm pretty excited to hear what you guys have to say about the next chapter because personally, I love it.**


	16. Bracelets and Bonnie

3rd Person POV

"So you're saying that the Bennett witch casted this spell?" Kol asked as Klaus nodded, glancing sadly at the unconscious Elena. "And where is she now?"

"Back at the graveyard."

"And you didn't think of bringing her here?" Kol retorted, furrowing his eyebrows at his brother idiocy.

"Oh I'm sorry Kol, I was a bit preoccupied with the already unconscious Elena and Marcel hounding at me." Klaus glared at him, causing Elijah to sigh.

"Enough. Kol, you will retrieve the Bennett witch and we will try to compel Elena to remember us and see if it works." The elder brother commanded, fixing his cuffs as he sat down patiently in front of Elena, putting a good front to hide his worry for the little girl who managed to capture his love and affection.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Nik go?"

"You're the youngest and I will not bloody leave alone!" Klaus growled.

"Elena hates you! At least she can stand still with me near her." Kol reasoned, looking back at Elijah who seemed to be mulling over things.

"Kol has a point Niklaus. Elena will not be so frightened if you are away. And besides, you are the only one who knows exactly where Elena's friend is at." Klaus groaned, nodding reluctantly before glaring at Kol.

"If anything happens to her, I will dagger you both. That you can count on." Klaus growled before leaving the room to retrieve Bonnie from the graveyard.

"Now, what are we going to do with her?" Kol said, glancing at the oldest Mikaelson who was oddly quiet.

"We wait." He simply stated causing Kol to sigh.

"Fine. I'm going to check up on Bekkah." Rebekkah was surely worried about Elena and was still weak from the attack earlier. "Bekkah?" Kol hesitantly called out after knocking on his sisters room. He opened the door and peered in, seeing a bundle of blonde hair sticking out of the covers. "Bekkah, what are you doing?" Kol sighed, sitting next to her as he pulled the covers off of her to reveal her blotchy red face.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, sleeping right now. Elijah's watching her." Kol dismissed softly, playing with the bracelet on his wrist that made him smile sadly. He remembered the day he got that bracelet. It was a good day.

 _"Come on Kol! Catch me if you can!" She giggled, running through the trees of the park as the sun shined brightly, making her natural highlights shine under the sun._

 _"You know I'm more than capable." He called out, causing Elena to laugh._

 _"Why don't you stop using your vampire abilities and try to do something normal. So let me rephrase what I said. Catch me normally. If you're able to that is." She shouted back, throwing a smirk over her shoulder that caused Kol to chuckle._

 _"Challenge accepted." He ran after her, a fitting pair they made. The mischievous boy and the innocent girl, the pair that was so young and full of life it made passing strangers smile at their shenanigans. Kol ran and eventually caught up, wrapping his arms around her as she squealed and struggled in his arms. "Surrender!"_

 _"Never!" She pushed him onto the ground, making him flip them over, his arms caging her in. The grass tickled her arms, causing a giggle to emit from her soft, pink lips._

 _"Say it!" He growled playfully, causing Elena to pout._

 _"Fine, I surrender." Kol chuckled at her childish behaviour, kissing her lips, making her smile as she giggled and kissed his nose. Kol stood up, pulling her behind him and walking over to the market. "Oh my god, Kol. Look!" Elena gushed, causing Kol to furrow his eyebrows curiously. Following her line of sight, he found her eyeing a black bracelet with a sun pendant with another pendant resembling a pair of fangs next to it. Similar to the one that was carved in the caves in Mystic Falls. "Fitting don't you think?" She giggled, calling the lady over. "Can I please get that one?"_

 _"That'll be 3 dollars love." The old lady said, thanking Kol when he gave her the money._

 _"I can pay it for myself." She said, frowning at him._

 _"I know, but what gentleman would I be to let you?" Elena rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek._

 _"I was going to give it to you anyway." She confessed, causing Kol to smile._

 _"Thank you. I love it. I'll never take it off." He whispered, putting the bracelet on his wrist as Elena smiled widely at him._

 _"Oh you both are such a lovely couple. Here, I have one more so you two can match. It's free, no need to pay. You both have a nice day now." The old lady said, handing Elena a matching bracelet._

 _"Thank you." Elena said, looking back at Kol who was smiling softly._

 _"People just can't help but love you can they?" He mused, putting the bracelet on Elena's wrist as she smiled. "There, now we'll always have a part of each other with us."_

 _"Always and forever." Elena murmured, kissing Kol softly on the lips._

Kol smiled, sighing as he looked up to meet the sad gaze of his younger sister. It didn't matter that Elena wasn't a vampire, she would be someday and she was already intertwined with the world of vampires as the doppelgänger that the bracelet was also fitting for her to use. _Always and forever,_ Kol thought sadly.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than you will ever know, Bekkah." Kol murmured softly, eyes full of pain and longing.

"She'll be alright Kol. Don't worry." Rebekkah said, clasping a hand over her brothers and giving it a small squeeze for support.

"She doesn't remember us Bekkah. I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Her friend, the witch, casted a spell on her so that she would forget about us, each and every one of us. I can't bear the thought of her not knowing who I am, and what we have." His head hung low, shoulders sagged in sadness as Rebekkah sat silently, offering a sad smile, full of support.

"We'll figure out a way. Now come on, I hear something downstairs." Rebekkah muttered in a soft voice as the two siblings stood up and went downstairs only to see Elena and Elijah in a heated conversation.

"Rebekkah." Elena gasped, backing away from the two Original siblings to behind Elijah.

"Have you tried compulsion?" Rebekkah asked, quirking an eyebrow at Elena's weird behaviour.

"Not yet. But I suppose it could work…" Before Elijah could finish, Kol sped towards Elena. Elena's breath hitched as Kol widened his eyed, his pupils dilating as he compelled her.

"You will remember everything. You will remember me, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekkah. You will remember your time with us in New Orleans and you will remember your romance with us. You will remember how you loved all three of us and how you cared for all of us, including Rebekkah." Kol was about to continue before Elena slapped him, a red handprint as a memento. _Bloody hell. I've heard of her famous slaps but never imagined to be the one to actually receive it. Must be that Petrova fire._

"What in bloody hell have you done to spite our beautiful doppelgänger now Kol?" Klaus called out, turning all three heads towards him and Bonnie who was slung over his shoulder.

"Do not call me that." Elena gritted through her teeth before turning her head to see him. "Bonnie!" She shouted, running towards the hybrid who was carrying the witch. Klaus set Bonnie on the couch, to Elena's gratitude. "What did you do to her?" Elena whispered, stroking a tear that escaped her eyes as she held onto Bonnie's small and delicate hand.

" _We_ didn't do anything. Marcel did. Don't worry, he already paid for what he did." Elena grimaced at Klaus' answer, wondering who this Marcel was but brushed it off, only focusing on her best friend in front of her.

"Bonnie. Wake up."

"Elena? What?" Bonnie whispered, her voice hoarse and small. Kol gave a glass of water to Elena, causing Elena to furrow her eyebrows at his act of kindness.

"Thanks." Elena said hesitantly, tipping the glass of water slowly so Bonnie could drink. Once she drank the whole glass, she sat up and looked around, her eyes landing on Klaus.

"Oh my god." She gasped, eyes widening in realisation as Klaus glared at her.

"So someone actually remembers what happened!" Klaus mocked, taking a swig from the bottle of bourbon he found as he got back from retrieving the witch.

"You and Elena- Marcel-"

"Yes, yes. We are all well aware of what happened. Now what we want to know is why you did it. You saw how perfectly happy Elena was with me." Klaus asked, slamming the bottle of bourbon on the kitchen island as he prowled towards Bonnie.

"It wasn't me. It was your mother, Esther."


	17. Save me, Stefan!

3rd Person POV

"Mother did this?" Rebekkah gasped out as she shot out of the chair she was sitting on.

"Lies. I saw you there. Don't bring our mother into this." Klaus growled.

"Esther took hold of my body and struck a deal with Marcel. I couldn't do anything since she was stronger but I could see what they were doing, what I was doing…" Bonnie trailed off, looking back towards Elena. "I'm so sorry 'Lena. I never meant to do this."

"What are you talking about Bon?" Bonnie sighed at the clueless Elena and looked back and gave a shrug to Klaus who was fuming.

"So, she took hold of your body as in possessed you?" Elijah asked.

Nodding, Bonnie took a hold of Elena's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And I think I know how to reverse it. But I'll need some stuff first."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Elena whined, glaring at the three Originals before setting her gaze on her dark-skinned best friend.

"Just trust me?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly, smiling softly as she watched Elena nod hesitantly.

"So what happened to our mother?"

"I don't know, but she told Marcel that she used the last of her power to possess me, so now she's…"

"She's dead." Klaus hissed bitterly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "And what, dear Bonnie, was she trying to achieve by wiping Elena of all her memories of us?"

"She wanted you all to suffer." She said bluntly, looking at the hurt faces of the Originals. "And she wanted to save you all."

"Meaning?" Kol asked, rolling his eyes at Bonnie's vagueness.

"She wanted you to suffer by not having the one you love remember you. But she knew that you suffering was only for now, until you found another person to love. She was doing it for the greater good, as she said. She told Marcel that by doing this, you all won't have to suffer from watching Elena love another, which is the other two Original brothers. And she aimed to prevent you all from lashing out, by not having Elena knowing you, you can't pursue her and lash out on anyone if something happens to her or if she does something you don't like."

"Always plotting, huh mother?" Klaus shouted towards no one, looking up at the ceiling as if he was talking to someone up above.

"Okay, so I'm going to get the stuff needed to reverse the spell. I think you should keep Elena here for her safety."

As Bonnie walked away, a hand caught her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. "Rebekkah will take you where you need to go and help you. And Miss Bennett? Thank you." Elijah said as he nodded to Rebekkah who followed Bonnie.

"I'm doing this for Elena. Not you. You hurt her, _I'll_ hurt you." And with that, they both scurried off, leaving Elena confused, and the 3 originals chuckling softly at their lover's brazen friend.

"Well that's that." Kol gestured to the two women who left as he laughed. "Problem solved!"

"Not quite…" Elijah trailed off, looking at Elena who looked lost. "I assume you have a few questions?"

"Good guess! Elijah, can you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Klaus laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed the bottle he was currently drinking and waving it in the air. "I'm not in the mood for sad reunions and failed attempt. Call me when the witch comes back!" He slurs, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"Are you the only sane one in this dysfunctional family?" Elena asks Elijah, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, Miss Gilbert." He retorted cheerfully, his heart fluttering with relief as he saw a smile ghost on Elena's lips. "It's rather hard for me to explain what's happening but don't worry. Bonnie will be back and you'll have your answers. For the time being, you can do whatever you want."

"Under our supervision of course." Kol added, receiving a scoff from Elena.

"And who appointed you as my personal bodyguard?"

"I took it upon myself to protect you my lady." Kol mused cheekily, his lips curling into a signature smirk.

"Well, I'm going to make a few phone calls, and would like to have some privacy. If you don't mind that is? Oh wait, I don't care." Elena shot back, glaring at Kol who chuckled. She smiled at Elijah and excused herself to make a few phone calls.

Sighing, Elena dialled the number quickly, her heart clenching as a voice answered. "Elena?"

"Stefan."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Stefan. I'm scared. Bonnie's here with me, she said Esther possessed her and she casted a spell on me." She started to hyperventilate, her breathing growing erratic which caused Stefan to worry.

"Okay Elena, calm down. Where are you?"

"New Orleans." She heard him chuckle and frowned.

"I need you to be more specific."

"The compound in the French Quarter."

"Okay, just hang on. I'll come and get you."

"Okay. Oh, and Stefan?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"I love you." She breathed out, heart clenching as the sudden pain of not having Stefan by her side struck her to the core.

"I love you too." With that, the line ended and Elena was relieved and left with a smile full of longing on her face. _Stefan's back and he would come and save her._ Elena sighed and sat down on floor, leaning her cheek on the cool glass of the window as she stared outside at the strangers, so full of life and happiness, walking by, laughing without any care in the world. _If only,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly a buzzing sound caught her attention and she scrambled to grab the phone. "Look outside." A familiar voice said, causing her to smile. Elena stood up excitedly, looking out the window to meet with a pair of familiar, loving green eyes. Quietly squealing, she walked out of the room and tiptoed out of the house, running towards Stefan as she was out of earshot.

"Stefan." She breathed out, clutching his leather jacket tightly, not wanting to let go. "I missed you. I was so scared."

"Hey, hey. I missed you too. I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright." Stefan cooed softly as he pulled back and brushed a strand of loose hair from her face. "Are you alright? What did Bonnie do to you? What about Klaus and the other Originals?"

Elena laughed, tracing the wrinkles of Stefan's forehead, indicating how worried and stressed out he was. "Relax. Let's go now before they find me. I'll fill you in on the way." She said, wrapping one arm around Stefan's waist as he wrapped one arm protectively around her shoulders. _And as always, they came back to each other._

 _—_

Hearing a pair of footsteps, Kol stood up from the couch in the lounge, walking to greet Bonnie and Rebekkah. "Well that took you long enough." It's been 5 hours and Kol, as well as his brothers, have not slept since Elena's been abducted by Marcel.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I can't do the spell now." Bonnie grumbled, putting down the bag full of ingredients needed for the spell.

"What! And why the hell not?" Kol growled, his stance turning predatory as his eyes had a malicious glint in it.

"We need a supernatural occurrence. Like a full moon. Your mother was strong enough not to need one but I do, since I'm not an Original witch. And secondly, we need Elena to be here." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, Elena's-" Kol stopped in the middle of his sentence to sniff the air, brows furrowing in worry. "Where is she?"

"Knowing Elena, she's already left New Orleans by now." Bonnie muttered, her big green eyes narrowing into tiny slits as she glared at Kol. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her?"

Kol sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. "She said she was going to call someone and we wanted to give her some space."

"Whatever, why don't you call your brothers so we can find her and get this over with." Bonnie mumbled, sitting down on the couch as she opened her phone to call Elena. When the other Originals assembled, Bonnie groaned and placed her phone down on the table. "Straight to voicemail. She knows I'm with you and she's too afraid to answer it since she thinks you compelled me or something."

"Well someone has to find her!" Rebekkah exclaimed, looking at her brothers with wide eyes. "Does anyone know where she might have went or who she called?"

"I do." Kol said in a hushed tone as he looked at his shoes sadly. "Stefan Salvatore. She called him."

"Why would she call Stefan?" Elijah inquired, stepping forward to look at his youngest brother.

"She was so persistent on seeing Stefan when we got back and if she thinks we're still bad then who would she run off to? Who does she think she's still dating?"

"Stefan." Klaus growled, a glass shattering in his hand due to his tight grip.

"Alright then, we'll go to Mystic Falls!" Rebekkah shouted, coaxing her brothers to say something… anything.

"Oh no. She'll just run when she sees all of you." Bonnie guffawed, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what do you propose witch? And don't tell me you're going to go because we're not stupid enough to trust you." Klaus glared, eyebrows raising as if to taunt her.

"No. I wasn't thinking about me. Elijah however…" Bonnie trailed off, quirking her eyebrow at Elijah. Elijah remained silent, silently contemplating whether or not to leave his siblings alone to get the woman he loved or to stay behind to assure everything went smoothly before her arrival. "Oh come on. It's the best idea. I may not like any of you, but I know Elena does. So I'm going to tolerate it. And since she doesn't remember any of your so called 'goodness' Elijah is our best bet."

"But why Elijah?" Rebekkah questioned, causing Bonnie to shrug.

"Elena's always had a thing for him. Even before she came here." Receiving questioning looks, Bonnie sighed and took a deep breath before explaining. "You helped find a solution when Klaus wanted to kill her and you have always been so noble and I don't know - Elena's just always respected you. She always talked about you and god forbid, warned Damon and Stefan against harming you. You could do no wrong in her eyes. I mean just look at how she forgave you for breaking your word to save Klaus after he killed her." Elijah nodded, a smile snaking onto his lips as he thought of her. The both of them have always respected one another and grew to love each other, without neither of them even realising it for themselves.

"Very well then. I'll go and get Elena. Make sure you have everything set for our arrival." Elijah said. And with that he was gone, leaving Bonnie with the 3 Originals.


	18. Home Sweet - Elijah?

3rd Person POV

"So you just randomly found yourself with Elijah, Kol, Klaus and Rebekkah? And they said that you lost your memory?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to believe but right now all I know want is to stay here in Mystic Falls with you, Alaric and everyone else." Elena sighed, plopping down on the couch next to her brother who gazed upon her curiously.

Jeremy furrowed his brows, remembering how Elena acted with Kol and how "'Lena, I don't know what to tell you but-"

"So the _lovely_ Elena returns!" A familiar voice cuts off. Hearing the nickname Elijah gave her, Elena subconsciously winces, only making Damon roll his eyes at her reaction. "About time you realised how idiotic it was for you to leave them. How was it? Willingly becoming a human blood bag for Klaus?" Damon sneered, laughing cynically causing Elena to fume. Standing up, she slapped Damon's cheek with her hand, glaring at him afterwards.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I may not remember a ton of stuff but I know that whatever I did, I did it for a damn good reason. So don't get down from your high horse and don't give me that bullshit." Elena hissed, causing Damon to frown at her cussing. It wasn't often that Elena cussed but when she did, she was _mad_.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Jeremy protested, standing up to join his sister. Groaning, Damon pushed him back to the couch, raised his eyebrows and put on a mocking smile.

"Don't get involved in adult business. Or you'll get killed. Lucky for you, you have that ring so that we can do this over and over again." Damon patronised. Suddenly, Stefan sped over to Damon and held him onto a wall, pining him so that he couldn't move.

"Can you stop being a jerk for 10 minutes?"

"No promises little brother." Damon said, rolling his eyes as he pushed Stefan off of him. Going up the stairs, he found Elena sitting on her divan, shoulder slouched and looking out the window. "So, where are your big bad Originals anyways? Didn't think they would let you run off by yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Elena scoffed as she turned around to glare at the elder Salvatore brother. "Probably still figuring out where I am. Besides, Elijah wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Hurt you? That's a good joke. Elijah would do anything to get his family back together and to make sure they're happy. That includes hurting and killing you!"

"Elijah is a noble man. He lives by a code of honour. He wouldn't hurt me. And besides, Klaus would never let anyone kill me because he needs my blood." She trailed off, biting her lip as she remembered how distraught Klaus looked when she lashed out at the 4 Original siblings in New Orleans. Shaking her head, she tilted her head up to meet Damon's piercing gaze and let out a soft sigh. "Please Damon, can you at least _try_ to act like you're happy that I'm back?" She said, forcing out a laugh to ease the tension.

Softening his face, he walked towards Elena, cupping her face with his big hands. "Of course I'm happy that you're back." He gulped, before leaning in and crushing his lips onto hers. Oblivious to their surrounding, neither of them saw Elijah hidden in the trees, seeing them kiss. Frowning, Elijah looked down, his heart clenching at the act of love Elena and Damon were sharing.

Much to Elijah's delight, Elena broke the kiss and pulled away from Damon. "Damon we can't." Why? "I- I don't have my memories and… Stefan." She said softly, looking at him through his lashes, biting her lip as she saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

"It's never going to be me is it? It's Matt, Stefan, Elijah and even Kol but never me!" Damon shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Am I not enough for you Elena?" He pleaded, causing a tear to slip down Elena's cheek.

"No Damon. You are. I just can't- Not right now. Not when I can't trust my own judgement. Please Damon…"

"Whatever Elena. I'm going to talk to Stefan." He huffed out in annoyance, causing Elena to bite back a sob. Why does she always end up hurting someone? Sighing, Elena turned back to sit on the divan, leaning her cheek on the cool glass window and looking out to the empty nothingness. Catching sight of Elijah, Elena gasped, her eyes widening as Elijah motioned her to stay quiet and go outside. Hesitantly, she nodded and went downstairs, telling everyone she wanted to walk to get some fresh air.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elijah looked around, beckoning Elena to walk with him further into the woods so no one would see or overhear their conversation.

"I'm here to bring you back." Groaning, Elena turned around only to be stopped by Elijah's hold on her wrist. "Give me a chance to explain first, Lovely Elena. Afterwards, I'll leave it to you to decide whether to trust me or not." Elena mulled over this, _why not,_ she thought before nodding and walking in front of me, a sign for him to start talking. "Lovely Elena, you came to New Orleans 4 months ago, seeking Klaus. You came to an agreement with him, promising him a blood donation every two months in exchange for his protection and your right to live out your life in New Orleans in peace, like a normal human being."

"Except that I'm not a normal human being…" Elena muttered sarcastically, sighing as she rolled her eyes.

"No, you have proved to be the most extraordinary human being I've ever met in my 1000 years of existence." Elijah said, adoration shining through in his eyes, causing Elena to smile softly.

"Okay, um, so why did I end up going to New Orleans?"

"You said that you didn't want your 'watch dogs' watching your every move, if I'm not mistaken. You mentioned something about not wanting to tear the Salvatore brothers apart."

Sighing, Elena ran her hand through her hair, nodding in realisation. "Seems logical. Sounds like something I would do." She laughed bitterly, shivering when a cold gust of wind hit them. Frowning, Elijah took of his jacket and put it over Elena's small figures. "Thanks." She said, smiling softly as they continued to walk. "So what about my so called relationship with you, Kol and Klaus?" She asked, cheeks reddening at her awkward attempt at redefining her relationship with him.

"I cannot speak for my brothers but I can say that we were in a very intimate relationship." Elijah offered her a small smile, linking his arm with hers.

"I don't believe that. No offence but that sounds-"

"Weird? Impossible? That's what the Salvatore brothers thought when they saw us making out feverishly at the ball." Elijah mused, causing Elena's eyes to widen as big as saucers.

"They knew about us? They never even mentioned it. Damon! He-"

"He kissed you." Elijah concluded bluntly, a stoic look of annoyance painted on his face.

"You saw that? Of course you did…" Sighing, she stopped in her tracks and unlinked her arms from his. "Elijah, I care about you. But you have to imagine how surreal this all sounds." Smiling softly, Elijah took out something and handed them to Elena, smirking as Elena gasped. She was looking at their polaroid photos, filled with her and Elijah. Some photos only had her face, and some with only Elijah, but it mostly consisted of them laughing, smiling and even kissing in them. "We…"

"Yes, my lovely Elena."

"I can't believe this."

"Why? You can't deny that you have always been attracted to me since we met. And I have always had the same feelings for you. It was only when you moved in and stayed in one house as me that we both did something about it." He said, smiling softly at the awestruck Elena who looked at him in curiosity. "I love you Elena. I have always loved you since I met you, I just hope that you can remember everything and remember how much you love me."

"I hope I will, because seeing these photos and hearing you, I would love to have this relationship." Elena whispered softly, furrowing her brows as she looked up towards Elijah. Elijah smiled contently, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Hesitating at first, Elena slowly responded, finally giving in to him. Breaking the kiss, Elena bit her lip and looked up at Elijah who was smiling. "I think I'm ready to go back and get my memories back."

"Follow me. You can say goodbye to your friends over the phone. We have a long drive ahead of us." He said, wrapping an arm around Elena as he guided her to his car.


	19. Remembering Again

3rd Person POV

"Finally back 'Lijah? Did you get Elena to come with you?" Rebekkah shouted as she walked towards the gate to welcome her brother home. "Elena, you came!" Elena stiffened, shying away behind Elijah.

"I believe Elena is still under the impression that you want to kill her, sister." Elijah said, chuckling as he snaked his arm around Elena's waist protectively, smiling fondly at the girl when she melted to his body.

"Oh don't worry 'Lena. Let's not dwell on the past. Your timing, 'Lijah, remains impeccable. Tonight's a full moon, and Bonnie is already prepared. We just need Elena's blood and her to be in the room, then she can do the spell." Rebekkah chattered away as they walked into the lounge, where Kol, Klaus and Bonnie were.

Seeing them, Elena stopped in her tracks, furrowing her brows at Rebekkah's chatter. "Wait, you need my blood? For what?"

"Well, our mother used your blood to do the ritual so your witch friend here thinks she'll need it to reverse it." Klaus answered, smirking at her in greeting.

"Actually, she needs the blood because the spell needs the essence of the person that the spell will be casted on. It's to sort of, make it more specific, if you may." Kol chimed in, rolling his eyes at Klaus' ignorance. Elena frowned, looking at Bonnie who nodded and then up to meet Elijah's gaze.

"It's okay Elena. My brothers wish no harm upon you. They speak the truth. And besides, I'll be here the whole time to protect you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as she nodded reluctantly. She could hear Klaus and Kol growl and Rebekkah groan at the display of affection, causing her to raise her eyebrows in question. _What was that about,_ she thought to herself. Shrugging it off, she walked towards Bonnie holding out her palm as Bonnie made a small cut on the palm of her hand and tilting her hand towards the bowl filled with a mixture of herbs.

" Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache." Bonnie chanted, the fire of the candles surrounding the room flaring up. Suddenly, Elena dropped to the floor, blood trailing down her nostril.

"Elena!" Rebekkah shouted, speeding over to the unconscious girl.

"What did you do?" Kol growled, speeding over and clutching Bonnie's neck tightly as he lifted her off the ground.

"Kol. Drop her." Elena croaked out, coughing as she attempted to sit up but fell, smiling gratefully as Rebekkah caught her. "Drop her Kol." She said once again, more sternly as she glared at the youngest Mikaelson brother. Elijah speeded over to Elena, biting her wrist and offering it to her. Elena smiled at him, bringing the wrist to her mouth and drinking his powerful blood, already feeling healthier by the second. Kol looked at the couple and grimaced, finally letting go of Bonnie as he walked towards Elena and an all-too-happy-looking Elijah. The thought of Elena and his brother blood sharing made his blood boiled but he managed to hide that under his stoic facade. At least Elena was alive and remembered who he was. "Thank you Elijah." She whispered, kissing his cheek as he helped her up. "Seems like I've always knew I could trust you, even when I don't have my memories of us." She whispers to him, chuckling softly as a glint of happiness shines through his eyes.

"Elena darling, do you remember us?" Kol gently prodded, raising one eyebrow as he waited for her reaction.

"How could I forget?" She giggled, running over to give him a big hug. "Sorry for being such a bitch. But in my defence, you were an ass before I moved in here." She teased, causing him to chuckle lightly as he rolled his eyes at her joke.

"Good to have you back darling." He murmured, nuzzling his head into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent before she is taken away from him.

Squealing, Rebekkah hugged Elena tightly as Elena giggled and hugged her back. "You're back!" She shouted, causing both girls to erupt in another round of giggles.

Last but not least, Elena ran to Bonnie, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her dark-skinned best friend. "I missed you so much. Thank you for giving me back my memories."

"Oh Elena. I missed you too. I'm so sorry." Elena laughed, wiping her tears before hugging her best friend again. Sniffling, Elena tried to regain her composure before she moved towards the person who had been avoiding her.

"Hey…" She trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at the oddly silent hybrid. "Aren't you happy that I remember?" She asked hesitantly, frowning at his silent response.

"If you remember then that means you remember how I failed to save you." He muttered sadly, looking down at his feet as he smiled bitterly. Elena sighed, looking towards the group and asking them to give them a moment.

"Klaus, you didn't fail me. You did what you could. Nobody could stop Esther. And I'm glad I remember because now I can do this…" She said before crashing her lips onto his, kissing his lips passionately, pouring all her love into this one kiss. Breaking away, she smiled as she saw a sly smirk on his lips.

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I forgot everything?"

"Yes."

"Well I meant it. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson, and don't you doubt it." She said sternly, kissing his nose as she giggled.

Growling, Klaus scooped her into his arms and carried her into the room bridal style. "I love you too. And I'm going to show you just how much."

After their hot fuck session, Elena straddles him as she pants, sweat trickling down her forehead, Klaus' smug chuckle echoing through the room. "Drink from me," Elena suddenly says firmly as she gazed into his blue eyes. She gently ran a finger along his lips and dragged her finger down his bottom lip. "You can't tell me that you don't want it."

He did want it. In a heartbeat, his mouth was on her neck and his fangs pierced her skin. Elena cried out at the sudden pain, a sound that was softened into a moan as the endorphins that came with every vampire bite started to flood into her. He pulled her tighter against his chest as he drank and she was consumed by an exquisite bliss. Elena was aware of his hands that were all over her and his lips that were on her throat. Mostly, she was aware that she was drowning in poor sweetness. The perfect high.

She whimpered as he pulled away, feeling as if she lost a part of myself. As she reached back for him, Klaus gently pushed her hand away, kissing the back of her hands after licking his lips. "Careful there sweetheart. I took a lot." Elena giggled, still high from the bite as she snuggled further into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Is it okay if I sleep?" She yawned, leaning her head against the crook of his neck. "I love you." She mumbled sleepily, not hearing whatever he said in response as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	20. Out and About

3rd Person POV

"So how are you feeling?" Elijah said, taking a sip of his coffee as he sat next to Elena in a booth in a nearby cafe.

"As well as can be expected I guess. I'm doing pretty well with all of you here with me." She smiled softly, tipping her glass to drink her milkshake.

"Well, with all that has been going on, I suppose you and Rebekkah need a night out. She has been hounding me all week talking about how you both need some stress relief, not that you don't get enough that is." He said smugly, winking at me before continuing on. "So I have allowed her to take you out tonight. I'll be there for your safety, as well as Niklaus and Kol."

"Thank you Elijah," Elena smiled at him, taking another drink of her vanilla milkshake.

"You have a little," Elijah started pointing at her face. She realised that she had some whip cream on her lips, and went to wipe it off when he grabbed her hand to stop her.

He leaned forward and slowly licked it off her lips, causing her to shudder at his ministrations. "Tasty," he smiled seductively at her, licking his lips. "Elena, I understand that you have been blood sharing with my brothers." Elijah hesitantly asked her, curiously waiting for her response. Stiffening, Elena looked up at him, breath hitching as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Kol and Klaus have drank my blood before on several occasions, while we were…" She trailed off uneasily, seeing Elijah's jaw tick in irritation. "But I've only blood-shared with you Elijah." She stated, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"My apologies. I know that I cannot be selfish with you and that you made it perfectly clear that I have to share you with my brothers, but my lovely Elena, you have to know how intimate blood sharing is. Did Damon and Stefan ever mention this to you?" Shaking her head, she heard a sigh in resignation emit from Elijah causing her to frown. "Vampire blood sharing is very intimate. It's an exchange of bodily fluids. It is said that nobody should blood-share with anybody who's not their one true vampire love. This can also be used with vampire and human relationships such as ours."

Elena thought about it, a soft smile creeping onto her face as she shifted in her seat and upper Elijah's face with her lady-like fingers and brushed her thumb over his cheeks soothingly. "And Elijah, I'll repeat myself one more time. I've only blood-shared with you. And I'm not planning to change." She whispered, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on a spot on her neck. "This is where you bit me yesterday, last week and every time we've made love. I remember. Just as I remember how you made me- now how I drank your blood greedily from this spot…" She trailed off, brushing her thumb in the inside of Elijah's wrist that was on Elena's neck. Elena remembered how Elijah would offer her his blood so that she wouldn't feel woozy after having so much blood taken while they we're in the act of passion, and while Elena was reluctant at first, she grown accustomed to it, still hating the metallic taste of blood but relishing the fact that she had Elijah's powerful blood in her system, knowing how much this meant for Elijah and their relationship as well as how this showed their trust for one another. "I've only and will only blood-share with you because you're the one who owns my heart. You made me fall in love with you in amidst of all the Salvatore and Klaus drama. You're the one who made me open my eyes and enjoy my life. I love both Kol and Klaus but you still remain my one true vampire love." She says, eyes shining with the love and adoration she held for the man sitting in front of him.

Her words struck a nerve in Elijah's body, making him smile lovingly as he cupped her face and brought his lips to her and kissing it softly before murmuring softly, "I love you cor meum."

"Mm, that's new… What does that mean?" Elena mumbled, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him one more time.

Chuckling, he pulled away and brushed a strand of hair away from Elena's face before looking into her eyes. "It latin for my heart. Fitting seeing that you have stolen mine." He says smoothly, causing Elena to giggle and shake her head in amusement.

"I love it. And I love you." She murmurs, kissing him one more time before grabbing his hand and dragging him outside the cafe. "Now let's get back to the compound to get ready! We're finally going out!" She squealed, dragging him back to the compound before running off to Rebekkah's room to get ready. Chuckling, Elijah went to his study room, finding Kol and Klaus dressed up and ready to go.

"Ah, and where is our lovely Elena right now?" Kol asked, chuckling as he saw Elijah come alone.

"She's getting ready with Rebekkah." Elijah answered, going over to his private stash of alcohol before pouring one of his finest bottles of bourbon into a glass and drinking it. "Are you both still interested in accompanying them?"

Elijah turned around, glass in hand, to find both of his brothers nodding in unison. "Knowing them, they'll just end up in a bar, dancing with strange men and drinking their way through the liquor supply." Klaus mused. As the door opened, all three heads turned around to see the long legs stepping inside the room. Sporting a tight black dress that enhanced her curves and plunged down her cleavage, Elena looked stunning. Her legs looked incredibly long and her hair was left in soft waves. Despite her sexy appearance, Elena still had an innocent look in her eyes, causing all three Originals to smile.

"Um, we're going to go now." Elena said, giving an odd look towards all three brothers before leaving the room to join Rebekkah in front of the door.

"Took you boys long enough." Rebekkah laughed, her curly long hair bobbing up and down her blue dress that matched her eyes. "Come on then! Hurry up or you'll might just lose your precious Elena." She teased, grabbing Elena's arm as they walked out of the compound. Hearing three growls emit from her brothers, Rebekkah smirked, giggling as she looked over at Elena who had her brows furrowed in worry. _Oh, this is going to be an interesting night._

 _—_

Entering the club, Elena grinned as she felt the music blast through the speakers, the dance floor vibrating with every step taken by everyone who was dancing on the dance floor. Giggling, Elena dragged Rebekkah towards the middle of the dance floor, losing herself to the music. _This was a great idea. Good way to relieve my stress._ Elena suddenly stopped, feeling someone grab her wrist, and looked up to meet a mischievous looking Klaus. "Want a drink love?" He shouted over the music, smirking slyly as Elena nodded.

They both went to the bar, Klaus compelling the bartender to give them drinks, and to keep them coming. Elena was still sober after a few drinks, and was currently situated on Klaus' lap. "You're not so bad when you're not so tense." She shouted, giggling as Klaus rolled his eyes at her amused state. "I like this Klaus." She said, kissing his cheek as she hopped off of him. "I'm going to dance." She shouted when Klaus gave her a weird look as she hopped off of his lap. Wriggling through the crowd, Elena was again swaying her hips to the music, turning her head around to see Kol in the corner, mouth on a woman's neck, probably drinking her blood. Trying to ignore the disturbing thought, Elena shook her head and focused on the loud beat humming through the club, feeling the sweaty bodies dance around her.

Elijah watched her intently from across the room, his eyes travelling along her dress that showed off her curves. The dress hugged her curves enticingly and showed her legs that went on for days. His eyes finally set ravenously on her breasts, her dress showing off her cleavage and the movements of her breasts as she danced in the middle of the dance floor. As she swayed to the music, he noticed her gaze on him which he responded in a simple wave. Elena smirked, resuming to dance with other men as if teasing him, testing him. Seeing her body move and sway to the music, he felt his arousal stirring through his usual black dress pants as he continued to stare at her. He wasn't one to lose control, but he found Elena to be his kryptonite. He wanted her and he wanted her all to himself. Seeing men flock around her, Elijah let out a subconscious growl, restraining himself from speeding over to her and snapping each and every one of those men's necks. His feet moved subconsciously as he moved behind her, placing his hands at the sides of her hips.

"Well hello there, lover." She murmured teasingly, fully aware that he could hear her as she turned around so that they were face to face.

"It's very mean of you to show yourself off. You know how I get when you do that."

"What? _These_ guys? Oh, come on Elijah, I was just having fun. You're not jealous are you?"

"No." He assured, frowning at her assumption. _He wasn't jealous was he? I mean he's an 1000-year-old vampire and she was just a young girl. No way could he be jealous because of her._

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind me doing this then?" She asked him before heading off and dancing intimately with some stranger, grinding her hips up to meet his. Growling, Elijah speeded over, taking her into his hands and speeding them out of the club and to the compound in a matter of seconds. "Hey, I was enjoying myself!"

"And you'll enjoy this too." Elijah purred seductively. "Or have you forgotten, just how much you love it when I fuck you senselessly on every surface in this room as you scream out my name?"

Elijah was pure sin. He was able to seduce her with not only his body, but his words. She had tried dirty talk with both Klaus and Kol, but it never had the similar effect as it had with Elijah. Out of all three, Elena always enjoyed sex more with Elijah, his dominance and skill was undeniably perfect. Not that she didn't enjoy sex with the other two brothers, the three of them offered her something completely different, but Elijah would always prevail. He acted as a gentleman in public, but proved to be an animalistic and sinful man behind closed doors, not that Elena minded, of course.


End file.
